Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis
by Deathzealot
Summary: AU MxM, CxOC, AxL The Orion Colony is taken over by pirates and the only hope for the colony is two brave individuals who set out towards Earth to get the help they need for their home. Can they do this?
1. PHASE Zero: The Beginning of a Adventure

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**Author's Foreword: **

Well this story has been sitting on my hard drive for about two years and some change. I never really put anything in it during the last year or so. For I had been working on Honor of a Knight so did have the time or patience to do anything with this. Well taking a look at it now I decided that the entire story is keeping a little long so I made a decision to chop it part into small far more manageable chapters that I could post easily. Though before I really posted anything I went through the story with a fine tooth comb for I realized when rereading the story, it needed a through cleaning.

On another note, this story will share many characters, mobile suits, and some of the plot with Honor of a Knight. This story however is not some sort of sequel or anything to Honor it just placed somewhat in the same universe of said story. Just call this story an Alternate Dimension to Honor and you shall be fine. Anyways onto something else here, in this story it shall revolve around what is called the Orion Colony a large asteroid like colony. It is located at a fictional Lagrange point that I have placed about halfway between Earth and Mars. Of course there is no real Lagrange point there, it is just fiction. So please no flames pointing that out. Anyhow this is not such a big deal in the story, but I wanted to make it clear. Also another major issue I am throwing down here, thanks to travel times around the Earth Sphere I am saying that a regular CE ship could make it to Orion in a matter of three to four months and about seven to eight months to Mars. This of course is only an estimate and as such the real travel time between those objects.

On a far more important note, the Second Bloody Valentine War has not started... yet. It will eventually just sometime a bit into the near future. It will be covered in this fanfics sequel so don't fret about it, this also means that all Destiny Tech and characters will make an appearances some time down the road. The reason behind this is the Paladin Protection Forces and their mission against piracy, and terrorists actions. They however only delayed the war, and as such many are eager for another one, like Blue Cosmos and their LOGOS masters. Though this story shall not be about the war but Orion so no war as of yet sorry.

Another those few notes I hope you enjoy my third Gundam Seed Fanfiction: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED The Orion Crisis. So please keep your hands inside the story at all times, and also please no touching my stuff. Good. Alright than away we go!

**Introduction:**

The War now known as the Bloody Valentine War left Earth and its surrounding colonies in almost turmoil. Even with the war over, anger and jealousy are rampage around the planet. If it kept up another war would soon explode. Not to mention various terrorist and pirate groups forming out of the ashes of the war. Those who believe in the ways of Blue Cosmos and Patrick Zala fan the flames war, however the three major factions the Earth Alliance, PLANTs, and the Orb Union got together to plan for the future. Hence the Paladin Protection Forces is formed to help keep the unrest in control.

However during the war many people tried to flee chaos of the war in the Earth Sphere, along them was the Colony of Liteiria which had build a Nuclear Engine to help it escape from the Earth Sphere. However there where more then just the Colony many people tried to escape the death and destruction of the war some came to the Orb Union. While others started to live in the Lunar Colonies, that shocking enough stayed neutral through out the war. Others took the route taken by Liteiria and fled from the Earth System. A large group of these people stumbled on a large station out in the emptiness between Earth and Mars. This was the so called lost Orion Waypoint Station built by George Glenn and his followers for future expeditions to the Outer Sol System. This was the prefect haven for the refugees, since even it was abandoned for like almost five years it was till in great condition since Glenn and his men built it to to operate away from Earth for a long time. So the Orion Station became their safe haven and it continued to be even after the war came to close which they did not now till about four months after the peace treaty was signed. Some of the people left to go back to Earth, however that was only a small percent of them. The rest where happy living where they where.

Though it would not last for one of the Orionians that went back to Earth ran into a group of pirates and had told them about Orion. The pirates jumped on this chance since they had almost been destroyed by the relentless attacks of the PPF. They soon took over the Orion Station, leaving the PPF all out confused where they had gone. Now three years has past since the takeover and things are about to look up for inhabitants of Orion...

**PHASE Zero: The Beginning of a Adventure **

* * *

_Administrative Center  
Orion Colony, W3 Point  
July 14, C.E 75  
_

* * *

In a loose collection of asteroids and frozen pieces of ice lay the Orion Waypoint Station. One of three built for the purpose to help along expeditions going to Jupiter and other outer planets. However it had been abandoned due to the rising conflict between Earth and the PLANTs. Though it was soon found by refugees fleeing the chaos of the war in the Earth Sphere. Now four years after the war that came out of this conflict Orion and its inhabitants of refugees are under the iron rule of the Blood Dawn Pirates and its ruthless leader who goes by the name of General Havoc. In a small office aboard the station a young man looks at his desk deep in thought.

"Commissioner Duke sir, General Havoc is here for your morning brief," came the feminine voice of the man's assistant who was now standing in the doorway looking at her boss sorrowfully. Aaron Duke the Chief Commissioner of the Orion Colony looked up at Julie Andrews his assistant.

"Damn, alright Julie bring him in," he ordered in a voice that devoid of any hope or anger at his oppressors which had been beat out of him since day one of the occupation of the Station when General Havoc personally killed his father the previous Chief Commissioner in front of Aaron. Even though Aaron still cared for the people on the station he could nothing but watch as Havoc and his group of pirates had their way with them.

"Of course sir," Julie said with a sad smile and left to bring the ruthless Havoc into the office. Even though the man could have walked in without even waiting for Aaron's permission. Havoc tended to hold the facade that he was only protecting the station from harm. As if on cue Julie lead the older man into the office. Havoc looked like a small pumpkin on legs or to some looked like a some sort of hippo or large creature since he was overweight and his thin blond hair was parted down the middle. As he walked Havoc straightened out his blood red uniform which was based on an Earth Alliance Officer's uniform with all the patches gone.

"Ah! Aaron it is a wonderful day don't you think?" the older man asked with a false smile on his face which was actually looked like it was made to make evil smirks and frowns. The man looked like he was a spawn of the devil thanks to this, the only thing missing where the horns and red skin.

"Yes it is General, though what is happening on this wonderful day as you colorfully put it?" Aaron asked in return with his eyes downcast knowing he looked right at Havoc's face he would do something like punch him brutally and leave him bleeding in his office till Julie or another of the assistants to get over their fear and come in to help him.

"Well the _Red Dawn_ is finished with the conversion, not to mention my men are planning to execute those so called rebels from the other day. Also the _Defiant _is back from its patrol and has reported no threats in the area," Havoc said his false smile gone and its place a very evil smirk as he most likely day dreamed of the poor people he was going to kill later that day. Aaron and his people could do nothing but watch since if they tried anything they would be killed since Havoc had over ten ships hanging outside the colony ready to kill them at a moments notice. Seven _Drake_ Class Escorts, three makeshift carriers that held ten Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors a piece, four _Halsey _Class Tactical Destroyer and finally Havoc's flagship the Agamemnon Class Flagship _Red Dawn _which had undergone a refit to place a Lohengrin Canon on it which could destroy the colony in one blow.

"Well thats really great General, maybe those rebels will shake in their boots now that the _Dawn_ has its new cannon," Aaron said with a very fake smile as he still kept his eyes downcast. Havoc only nodded with that evil smile on his face still as he got up and left his office. Once the door closed Aaron laid his head on his desk and cried, for their was no hope for the people who had put trust into his father to lead them. However unknown to poor Aaron Duke their was indeed hope, and it was not far off.

* * *

_Air Lock D-7  
Orion Colony, W3 Point  
July 14, C.E 75  
_

* * *

Samuel Archer made sure for the tenth time that his helmet was in place as the small transport he flew made it way out of a small airlock on the darkside of Orion Colony. Samuel an ex-Orb Union Officer was the most recent arrival at Orion having fled Earth to try to start a new life since his old one had ended when his entire family had died in the horrible war during the invasion of Orb. At first he wanted to see if he could make to Liteiria where at least one member of his family lived. However his small transport he had bought with his officer's salary and the rest of his families money had been nearly destroyed by the asteroids and ice surrounding the colony. Not to mention the wear and tear he had put on the small transport since he bought it. The colony had than taken him in and healed him both psychically and mentally after that. So Samuel settled down at Orion, however his peace was short-lived as the Blood Dawn Pirates arrived and took that peace away. Samuel to pay back the colony which had brought him back on his feet and gave his life back had been planning to repair his transport and go out to find help in the Earth Sphere. Finally after three years he had finally done it and repaired his ship.

"Alright so far so good, I managed to pay off Lieutenant Jerold to hold his patrols back in this quadrant," Samuel or Sam as he liked to be called by his friends remarked to only other person in the ship with him. Sophia Wilson his best friend since he came to Orion had volunteered to help him out when he had decided this. She smiled back at him and nodded in understanding. If someone looked at the two figures in the cockpit of the transport they would laugh out load since there was Sam in his sleek military Normal Suit complete with his unit patches from the war that he had somehow managed to keep after his retirement from the Orb Military, and Sophia's bulky older but still working civilian Normal Suit that hadn't been used in five years. The two escapees grinned at each other through their faceplates and went back to pilot the transport out of the very small airlock. After a few breathless minutes they managed it and both of them let out explosives sighs of relief. The two of them than laid out a round about course back to Earth, first get far enough away from Orion where they would not be seen. Then they would start to turn back and head towards Earth though they would swing around Orion so the damn pirates would not see them as they pass by. The enemies own ignorance would be its downfall though on the bad side they would most likely brought reprisals onto their fellow Orion Civilians by their escape. Sighing the two stopped their piloting letting the computer handle it from there, while they stripped out of their Normal Suits so they could get some much needed sleep for they had been about for the last thirty hours preparing for this. As the two friends started to fall asleep the transport start on a course towards Earth and hopefully someone to help the besieged colony.

**Fin**


	2. PHASE One: The Birth of the Copernicus

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE One: The Birth of the Copernicus**

_Main Dock  
Gryphon Space Station  
LeGrange Point 2, Earth Sphere  
October 24, C.E 75  
_

* * *

Little over three months later found the two Orionians stepping off their cramped ship and on to dock of the Gryphon Civilian Space Station. The two weary travelers looked around them with a sense of awe, Sam because he hadn't been here in three years, for Sophia she never been in a Cylinder Type Colony before which the station was built into not mention used to bustle of a Civilian spaceport. The two them after the months they spent together in that transport became really close shown by their holding hands. The two had become almost lovers overnight when Sophia had a nightmare of her remaining family being killed because of her leaving. She had gone to Sam's quarters and slipped into the tiny cot in his room with him. At first Sam was surprised but he learned to live with another body beside his during his sleep. Now he knew he would never sleep the other way again, it was the same for Sophia as well. Not mention they where already close friends and knew a lot about each other even before they started to sleep together. Though granted their where a few arguments between the two for the close space the two shared was pretty small, since much of the ship had been packed with supplies for their journey. Luckily neither of them became insane during the long journey to the Earth Sphere, and it was the closeness the two shared that helped that.

"Alright we need find some transport to Orb, after we sell that heap of junk that we came here in. I am sure there's a Junk Guild Rep around here somewhere," Sam was now mumbling as he started to look around while Sophia continued to looked around in awe. Not to mention she had spent months without little gravity in that transport and she was not really used to the gravity on the station just yet which was the reason why Sam was almost half carrying her. Granted the ship did have a very small gravity deck where the two could actually stand and walk. He also had the two of them exercise their bodies on the equipment he brought with him during his own journey to Orion. This was so that their bodies did rely on the zero gravity. Even then he was almost as bad off as she is, though he was used to this.

"Did I here something about selling," said a small beady eye man who appeared almost of thin air in front of them making Sophia scream out, while Sam started cursing before turning his attention to the other man in front of him.

"Yeah, I want to sell that," he said pointing over his shoulder at his transport. The man followed his pointing then hissed before rushing over to view port that showed the transport in question. As it was docked with the docking station they had just came out of.

"This is a original _Foxhound _Class Light Transport, these babies are really rare. They where really popular before the war. Though this one has a lot of modifications, and it is not in a very good condition. I will give you twenty four thousand for it," the man replied with a air of awe in his voice. Sam snorted as he came alongside the other man.

"How about twenty five thousand, if this thing is rare then it should be a little more even if it is in a bad condition," Sam mentioned with a smirk. The other man raised his eyebrows in surprise before nodding his head, before he blinked as something registered in his mind.

"How about this sir, five thousand and a trade," the merchant said with a smirk as he started to rub his hands together in suspense. Sam frowned as he looked down at the other man wondering what he was thinking.

"Depends on what you want to trade," Sam said with a frown, through out this poor Sophia watched wide eyed as her friend/lover bargained with the tiny merchant. She had never seen something like it since even before she lived on Orion she lived on the moon and nothing like this happened there or at least none that she saw.

"Well as you know ZAFT is slowly removing their older _Laurasia_ Class Frigates from their service, many are being decommissioned. Though some have been put on the black market where some pirate groups have jumped on them, an associate of my happens to have one of these black market _Laurasia_ Frigates here on the station," the merchant responded with a smirk. Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"You have to be kidding me. You are willing to trade this small light transport for a complete warship, a ZAFT Warship at that," Sam said in disbelieve as he looked at his transport then to the grinning merchant before him.

"Alright what's the catch mister?" Sam said with a glare at the smaller man, who snorted at his question but still grinned at him.

"Actually, sir or should I call you Major Samuel Archer there is no catch. Just consider this a gift from someone you managed to save during the war," the merchant said with a much wider grin on his face. Sam meanwhile was once again surprised by this funny little merchant, but knew he did not mean any harm. In fact Sam knew he had saved many people through out the war, and he was quite famous in Orb. Since he had once saved a fleeing evacuation ship that was being chased by a group of Strike Daggers during the battle.

"Really, well before I make a decision can I see the ship in question for I may have a use for it," Sam said in reply with a grin of his own. The merchant just nodded and started to lead them away from their soon to be ex-transport, with Sophia in tow who was really confused. Though before they could make it any further a yell caught their attention. Sam frowned as he turned to see who yelled his name and soon as he had his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Vincent Star, you son of a bitch," Sam replied with a grin as he advanced on the burly man who rushed towards him. The two greeted each other with one armed hugs, that once again surprised poor Sophia. Pulling away Sam looked over his old friend seeing that he did not change in the years since he last saw him. He still looked like some sort of large wrestler that he got from his big bones, he had not one once of fat on him it was all muscle and girth. Sometimes he wondered what his parents where thinking when making him a Coordinator for he never saw such a large coordinator before. He still wore the same raggedy red vest, black shirt, and camo pants the he always had worn. But to Sam they looked even more raggedy then ever, and in his mind Sam wondered what made it so raggedy now. Shaking his head the burly guy dragged Sam into another one armed hug with a large grin on his face.

"You still living the live of a mercenary Vince?" Sam asked with a grin once the two separated once more, not noticing the glare from the merchant he had been talking to.

"Yes, though the pickings are becoming pretty slim lately, I hear that Gai Murakumo and his Serpent Tail joined the PPF. Since a lot of these new mercenaries are putting a bad name to us honest mercs. Right now I am between jobs, however nothing really good has come up," responded Vincent in his deep voice that Sam would never forget. Vincent while being a mercenary had joined Orb Defense Forces as a test pilot for the Astrays early in 71. The two of them had become fast friends and had lost touch after the war, since Vincent left Orb right before the battle since his contract with Orb was up.

"You know what Vince, I have an idea. The place that I live has been taken over by some freaking pirate scum. I could use your Mobile Suit and ship, though sadly I can not pay you right now. What do you say my old friend," Sam said with a grin, looking up at his friend who now looked thoughtful at the suggestion.

"You don't need to pay me Sam, all you have to do is promise me a place in this new place you managed to settle down in and we got ourselves a deal buddy," Vincent said with a grin, sporting on his face through his small well kept beard. Sam nodded and shook his friend's hand sealing the deal.

"Wait, what about your partner Alice won't she object to this deal, not to mention that crew of yours?" Sam asked with a frown, as he looked around trying to find Vince's hot tempered partner. The two had worked together since even before Vince's Orb job. For what Sam remembered the two along with their very small crew had been orphans at the small Lunar Colony of Armstrong. Alice had helped out the techs at Morgenroete in Mobile Suit repairs. While the crew did what they could around the facitliy from helping Alice to helping to train some of the Astray pilots. The two of them had a strange relationship while Alice captained their ship a old _Marseille III_ Class Transport called the _Starflame__,_ and helped Vincent repair his battered GINN from time to time. Meanwhile Vincent would do the majority of the contracts, however when he needed support Alice would be there firing their retrofitted weapons bailing him out.

"Actually that's part of the reason why I want to settle down Sam, since she's Alice Star now, and she is back at the _Flame _since it got a through beating in our last job. The two us barely managed to get here to Gryphon. As for the crew, well they do want to settle down, many of us had it with merc work and just a place to call our own," Vincent replied with a smile at Sam's shocked expression.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I don't appreciate being kept waiting like this," the Merchant budded in with a scowl as he glared at Vincent, mercenaries where not really allowed in the station though the few that considered themselves honest mercenaries like Vincent and his wife managed to talk the station authorities into letting them stay here.

"Oh alright lead the way boss, let's see what your buying," Vincent said with a wave towards the merchant breaking poor Sam out of his shock. After a grumbled response about not being called boss the group made their way towards the dock where Sam's new ship awaited them

* * *

_Sub-Dock 32  
Gryphon Space Station  
LeGrange Point 2, Earth Sphere  
__October 24, C.E 75  
_

* * *

The small merchant lead the two travelers to a smaller sub dock of the station away from the large not to mention busy main dock. It was quite amazing what the founders of Gryphon did with a normal Cylinder Type Colony, they built a series of docks into the colony interior. So where their was once a small town and its surroundings, there is a catacomb of docks and shipyards. The residential portion of the station was another Cylinder Colony that had somehow been sliced in half and then attached to the end of the other Cylinder. All in all the entire concept was brilliant, not to mention it was the only non national dock in the Earth Sphere besides the smaller Barnacle Space Dock . There where no pirates or criminals allowed on the station though it todays world there was bound to be some leakers, though not many.

"Well here she is the ex-ZAFT warship _Peter Ager_, though I recommend you give it another name for my sources say that there is already another ship in ZAFT that has that name," the merchant said with a grin as they arrived in the sub-docks control room where a large view-port showed the ship in question. Knocked out of his thoughts by the introduction Sam took a couple of steps towards the view-port to see his new ship. Sophia followed behind him not sure what they where going to see. However what Sam saw was not what he was expecting. For a ZAFT _Laurasia_ Frigate sat in the dock, but it looked like it saw a lot of battles before it managed to get here to Gryphon. While their where very few damages on the hull of the ship, half of the hanger pod hanging from the bottom of the ship was melted cleanly off. One of the railgun turrets was totally destroyed while a beam turret looked like a mobile suit stepped on it.

"You got to be kidding me! This thing looks like it went through the Battle of Jachin Due, combined with the Battle of Endymion," Sam replied with a curse. However the merchant was not fazed by his anger at all.

"Major Archer don't worry I can get the hanger pod replaced, their happens to be many of those laying around nowadays. One in fact is in the dock next door, which is owned by yours truly. The turrets can be fixed very easily since the station has a decent sized machine shop itself. I am willing to do this service free of charge," the merchant said with a toothy grin on his face he waited for Sam's answer.

"Alright then I guess you have a deal then, but once I come back from Orb this ship better be in great condition. However I am worried about a crew since I only have myself and my two companions maybe three if Vincent's wife and their crew to crew the ship. Even then Vincent's crew is only about nine people I believe. I maybe a lonely little MS pilot but I know that it would impossible to crew a complex warship like this with only thirteen people," Sam said with a frown as he looked around the room at Sophia who was still kind of in a sort of shock from everything she had seen today, then to his recently added member to his group Vincent Star who was grinning down at the _Peter Ager_.

"Yeah Sam don't worry I will talk to some people who like me are almost out of job, there a lot on this station itself who are merchants or Junk Guild techs who had their entire business destroyed by pirates, not mention other honest mercenaries like me are more then willing to pay back some of those thugs who took our job from us," Vincent said with a pleased grin as he rubbed his hands in glee. Sam nodded in understanding but something bothered him about the speech.

"Will they all be trustworthy and loyal Vincent?" Sam asked with a frown looking over the other man who only looked at him if he was nuts.

"Sam, you know this station does not have any those scumbags that the other stations and docks have now a days. Though yeah some of the people on this station are scum that managed to buy off some station authorities to let them stay here but don't you worry I know the bad from the good," Vincent said with a smile as he started to piece together a list in his head. Sam nodded and suddenly grinned as a plan started to form in his head. He turned to Sophia and hugged her tight.

"Sophie it will work, we can take Orion back and turn it into a haven it once was," Sam said excitedly as he continued to hug Sophia, who started to grin in understanding.

"I understand Sam, though I confess I am little confused but I will follow whatever you tell me to do, if it saves Orion," she said talking for the first time since they docked. Sam nodded in understanding and gave her one last hug before turning back to the waiting merchant.

"I guess I got myself a new ship, sir so let's get things moving shall we," Sam mentioned with a grin and stuck out his hand which the other shook with a crooked smile. Sam knew that those damn pirates are going to regret ever disturbing Orion's peace.

* * *

_Gryphon Spaceport  
Gryphon Space Station  
LeGrange Point 2, Earth Sphere  
October 25, C.E 75  
_

* * *

The next day found Sophia and Sam along with Vincent Star sitting waiting for a shuttle to Orb, the two lovers had stayed up for most of the night watching as Alice Star directed technicians to repair the ship. Alice had been overjoyed when Vincent told her they had a new job and it would most likely be their last. Though once this job was done, they could settle down somewhere in peace. She then all out attacked Vincent in a fit of happiness.

"Don't worry Boss Alice and the crew will watch to make sure the ship will get done before you get back from rustling up some help for this Orion place of yours. We will also watch that slimy merchant as well, something seems off about him. He gave you a complete warship –though damaged- for a small transport in return," Vincent said with a cheeky grin from where he was leaning against the wall above the bench where Sam and Sophia sat waiting for the shuttle.

"First call for Shuttle Flight T-59 to Orb Union, all passengers can now start boarding the shuttle," the intercom squawked out. Sam nodded and turned to shake Vincent's hand before leading Sophia to the shuttle gate where their shuttle awaited. Granted he was sure he could have gotten a proper military shuttle if he tried. But he was sure that the Blood Dawn still had some allies in the Earth Sphere, so he had to be quiet about this.

"Looks like that is us. If you please help us with our luggage good sir," Sam said with a smile and a old mans voice before started to head for the gate. Grumbling Vincent started to help the two get through the crowd of people. Before they reached the gate he looked down at Sam for a moment.

"I forgot to ask you, what name would you like for the ship? Since that merchant was right there already happens to be a _Peter Ager _in ZAFT," he asked with a frown. Sam stopped for a moment looking up at the larger man before thinking slightly wondering what name he could use.

"You know I always liked the name _Copernicus_, that should do it. Anyways here we are, see you around Vince. Please try to get yourself out of trouble, I do not want to come back to find you in the station's stockade," he said stepping into the gate with a grin over his shoulder at the grumbling Vincent who only glared at him before finally waving at them. Sighing he turned back and started to help Sophia drag their luggage through the causeway towards the docked shuttle. As they did so Sam started to feel like they could actually do this, and hoped that more help could be found in Orb.

**Fin **

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Anyhow there we go, the second chapter of Orion is now finished. Before I leave you all, I must say that there happens to be a reason the merchant did that deal. It shall be revealed later, and no the man is not a bad guy in here. So please no questions about that. Other then that I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters and I shall get the next two out sometime either tomorrow or the next day. I just need to convert the next two parts into chapters and fix all the problems in the writing. Which shall not take that long. Anyways I shall see you all later.


	3. PHASE Two: Welcome to Orb!

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE Two: Welcome to Orb!**

_My very first impression of the Orb Union was that it not that much different than my home at Orion Colony. At least before the pirates took over anyways. Orb sure lived up to its nickname of the Land of Peace. For everywhere I looked I saw many at peace and people so full of life. It was quite a sight to see. _

_I hope that after the liberation of Orion, it will become like this country. For I am sure we will need the break. Even then Sam has told me during one of our many discussions during our trip to the Earth Sphere, that even if we liberate Orion. We are going to have to build some sort of Defense Forces to hold back any other pirate that wants to take the colony. _

_In the mean time I will just pray that we can liberate Orion. For it would be difficult, that much I do know. _

_-Taken from Sophia Wilson's Personal Dairy  
_

* * *

_Kaosung Civilian Spaceport  
Orb Union  
October 25, C.E 75  
_

* * *

Sam yawned tiredly as he literally half-carried Sophia down the space port boarding tube. Their shuttle had been delayed two hours at Gryphon waiting for a small military convoy to launch before them. Thanks to that delay they had missed their entry window, and had to wait till a new entry window could be processed. That took another hour, and then finally the last straw had been when the shuttle had been waved off three time before their where finally able to land at the Space Sport. So it was easy to guess that they would be exhausted after what would have a hour and a half flight, became a four hour one.

"I hope there still are taxis running this late at the stand out here," he mumbled as he made his way outside the terminal and found that his way over to where he knew the Taxi stand was located. Smiling Sam took a look around the landscape even though it was covered by darkness. Sam could just imagine what it looked like, granted it would be different then what he remembered since it had to be rebuilt after the Battle of Orb. Shaking his head, Sam brought himself away from the memories. Finally the two found themselves at the Taxi stand and he sighed in relief to see that they where indeed still running this late at night. Sighing Sam maneuvered his girlfriend into the passenger seat of the Auto-Taxi, before taking the "driver" seat after throwing their bare luggage in the trunk. Smiling he inputted the destination into the flight computer of the taxi, then paid the hiring fee. Sam yawned once more and kicked back to enjoy the ride. He however soon fell asleep, watching the speeding country side out the window.

* * *

_Attha Mansion  
Orb Union  
October 25, C.E 75  
_

* * *

The guard at the guard shack in front of the Princess's mansion, frowned as an auto-taxi putted up to the gate. Frowning the guard motioned at his partner before heading over to the driver side of the auto-car.

"Passengers we have arrived, at the our destination. Please prepare to disembark, and your fee for this trip is 60 Union Credits. Please deposit fee in the money bin," came the computerized voice of the Auto-Taxi. A grunt came from the man in the driver's seat. The guard then heard a deep manly yawn, before he started to curse the machine. Blinking the guard waited till the man noticed him standing outside the window. He then saw the other man slip a few credit bills into the machine with a grumble. It was then the driver finally noticed him standing outside the window. He blinked before he snapped a command at the computer of the auto-taxi. The window started to roll down giving the guard a better look at the other man, and the women still sleeping in the passenger seat.

"I am sorry sir, but this place is restricted to civilians. If you are looking for the Akuma Resort it is still down the road a ways," the guard said glancing over at his partner who was out of sight with a his heavy machine gun point at the front of the car.

"Oh! No this place is where I am suppose to be," the other man said with a tired grin and a chuckle as he looked up at the mansion standing on the hill behind the gate guarding the road.

"Sir, I must insist you leave or I will be force to remove you myself. This is Princess Cagalli's personal residence and she does not appreciate unwanted guests," the guard said with narrowed eyes as he brought his rifle forward. The other man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but doesn't the Leader hate being called Princess," he said with a grin, but saw that the guard was not grinning back at him but his finger was awfully close to the trigger. The man stopped short for a moment, and cursed something as he reached behind him and into the bag sitting there. The guard hissed between his teeth but the man's hand came out with a wallet. At first the guard thought he was going to try to bribe him, however he soon realized that it was not a normal wallet. It looked similar to the Orb Investigate Agents had their badges in. Though this one had the emblem of the Defense Forces meaning it was a military ID, the guard frowned as he accepted it from the strange man. He took a step back and opened the wallet with one hand as he kept his rifle steady on the man. The guard after one last look at the man looked down at the opened wallet in his hands. It read:

Major Samuel Archer  
Serial Number: VBE-258-8594-31367  
Enlistment Date: March 13, C.E 67

The guard hissed in surprise he looked at the driver in surprise, he quickly shined his flashlight attached to this rifle into the window blinding the other and after he was he sure immediately brought the point of his weapon to the ground. Sure enough the man in the seat matched the picture attached to the ID, granted he looked a bit older but he was still the same person.

"Major Archer, sir I apologize for my ignorance," the guard said with a salute. The other man only tiredly waved it off with one hand.

"That's quite alright Lieutenant I should have handed you that when we first pulled up instead of playing around with you. So I must say I am sorry about you getting nervous," the Major said with yet another tired grin.

"No sir, I should have recognized you when you pulled up, anyways let's get you through I am sure you want some sleep," the guard said with a smile and waved at the guard in the gate shack who nodded back with a confused frown but opened the gates anyway.

"Also Lieutenant give Mana a call will you, she should have rooms made for us. Though I am sure Lady Cagalli and the General are not yet aware of my return. Which I want to keep it that way. So keep this between us for a while will you Lieutenant," Sam said with a smile, which the guard returned with one of his own and a nod. Alex nodded in return and then directed the AI to drive into the residence itself after inputting the override code that had been provided by the guard Lieutenant.

"Hmmmm… Sam are we there yet," came the sleepy voice of Sophia from the passenger seat of the taxi as they pulled up to the mansion. Sam turned to look at her with a tired smile.

"Yeah we are, look at that," Sam said indicting the mansion slowly growing in size as they approached it. Sophia looked in awe as they came to a stop in front of the large mansion which housed the Chief Representative and her friends. Not to mention it was the home for the Attha Family for many generations. Sighing Sam thanked god they where finally here, and he smiled as a older woman rushed out of the front door of the mansion. Sam smiled and knew it was good to be back here, even though he called somewhere else home, this would always be a home to him.

**Fin**


	4. PHASE Three: Meeting with Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE Three: Meeting with some Old Friends!**

_You know before the war, the invasion, and the death of my entire family, I would not even dream of even being on first name basis with any member of the Noble Families. Not to mention any member of the Ruling Family. Now I personally know the Chief Representative and on first name basis with her as well. Not to mention I am included in her close circle of friends and family. It is sometimes pretty funny when I look back on it. The only reason for this was when my commander the than Colonel Brian Carter literally dragged me from my dingy apartment to the Attha Family Mansion. It was there I finally started to heal after the death of my entire family. Thanks in part to the people living in the mansion and Lady Cagalli herself. I soon found an equal in her since she to had lost the only family she had left during the invasion and as such the two of us where in the same boat. Thankfully like her I found a new family and I would not have it any other way._

_Looking back I must say that it was the best thing that had happened to me and if anyone I repeat anyone decides attacking my Family is going to find themselves at the end of my Beam Saber..._

_Taken from the Autobiography of Colonel Samuel Archer_

* * *

_Third Level Guest Bedroom  
Attha Family Mansion  
__October 26, C.E 75_

* * *

Sophia Wilson had been confused and lost ever since she arrived in the Earth Sphere with Sam. She had been overwhelmed by what was happening around her. When they arrived in Orb it was no exception, she was awed by the large house that Sam had brought her too. The lady last night that lead her to this room had told her that she was in the mansion of Cagalli Yula Attha the Chief Representative of the Orb Union. Sophia had been shocked that Sam knew someone so high up in his government. Though it was a shock to wake up to laughter from children, which she had not heard in so long. Ever sing those thrice damned pirates had arrived to take the colony from them. This had made her get up to see this first hand and to prove this was not a large dream. After she dressed she soon found herself in the hallway outside her room to find a group of children running down the hallway with a pair of young men and a young women racing after them. One of the men saw her and frowned in confusion. His companion looked at him with a frown, but the first man waved him forward to help the young women to gather up the kids.

"I did not think that Miss Cagalli had any other guests staying here beside us," the young man said with a frown looking at her over his orange tinted glasses. Sophia blinked and tore her gaze from the children to look at the man.

"Sorry, I only got in last night sir. Miss Mana had invited my companion and I to stay here," she told him with a small sweet smile as she tried to see where the kids went but to no luck for they had gone down a flight of stairs and out of her line of sight.

"Sorry for jumping on you, I am Sai Argyle. Just ask if you need any help getting around this place, I have been living here for the last few years. Mostly chasing after those hellions you just saw," Mr. Argyle said with a wave at the stairs where they had disappeared and with a very funny sour expression on his face. Sophia giggled a bit at his expression for was indeed pretty funny before she started to recover herself.

"Who are all those kids, I am sure they are not all the Chief Representative kids," she said and was in turn surprised to see Sai's unbelieving look and his laugh. Confused she only look at him wondering what was so funny here.

"You are kidding right these guys are orphans from Reverend Malchio's Orphanage, they where moved here when the poor Malchio took in a little to many and his small cabin could not hold them all. You thought some of these kids where Cagalli's. Jeez! Have you been living under a rock for the past few years, Cagalli is only twenty and is not even married yet," Sai said with a small laugh. Sophia frowned and did not like the rock comment and was about to yell at Sai when a familiar hand laid on her shoulder.

"Give her a rest Sai, she was very sheltered in her life," Sam said with a friendly grin at the shocked Sai. Sophia once again was confused as Sam greeted the young man named Sai, and not mention the shocked look on his face.

"Sam Archer, it has been awhile since we saw you here in Orb. Does Cagalli or Brain know you are back," came a soft feminine voice from the direction of the still fleeing kids. Sophia turned to see a pink haired girl about her age walking towards them.

"Miss Lacus, yes it has been awhile, and no the two lovebirds do not know I am here. But may I say that you look lovely as always," Sam said in reply with one of winnable smiles. Lacus blushed lightly, but cough lightly not noticing Sophia's new look of jealously.

"My you still have not lost your touch Sam, I must say it is good to have you back and I hope you found what you had been looking for," the pink haired girl –Lacus- said in response with a soft sad smile in Sam's direction. Sam gulped beside him as memories washed over his face. Sophia then understood what Lacus meant, since when Sam first came to Orion he had mentioned a women back on Earth who had taken him in and tried to heal him mentally.

"Yes Lacus, thanks to Sophia here and her people I managed to put my past behind me and granted I still have the odd nightmare time to time, but everything is okay now," Sam said with a smile in Sophia's direction, which literally melted her heart. Lacus noticed the smile and smiled in return.

"So anyways where's that lovely husband to be of yours Lacus?" Sam asked with a grin on his face, watching as the other girl blushed bright red. Sophia snapped out of her funk, and sent a glare in Sam's direction.

"Hmmm… he found that he enjoys training the new pilots in the PPF Mobile Suit Forces," Lacus said with a glowing smile on her face. Sophia had enough, and elbowed Sam in his side.

"Anyways Sam why don't you go and meet up with your friends. I want to hear a few things about your life here from Lacus and Sai, if they are interested," Sophia said with a look in the locals direction. Lacus nodded in understand, while Sai looked overwhelmed and bit his lip.

"Yes Sam go find Brian and Cagalli they should be in the den. Miss Sophia I am really interested in how you managed to rope our Sam in your clutches," Lacus said with a grin, Sam blanched at her knowing she was not like this usually, but only nodded to her before running off leaving the two girls and poor Sai by themselves.

"Anyways, I need to catch up with Kuzzey and the others, I am sure they are wondering where I am," Sai said before running off down the hallway. Lacus smiled in his direction before directing the other girl into a nearby room.

* * *

Sam after he had ran away from the so called girl-talk found himself outside the den of the house, even though it was one of several in the house, one on every level. This one was actually the real den, hence it was the largest in the house. Sighing he knocked briefly on the door, a muffled voice called out for him to enter. Sighing one last time, he opened the door and smiled as he entered since the room to see the two people who had taken him in after the war, laying together on a couch. Brian Carter, the Major General of the Orb Defense Forces sat on the couch, with Cagalli Yula Attha the Chief Representative of the Orb Union was laying on the couch with her head in her fiancé's lap. Both leaders of Orb where reading on said couch, Sam guessed that this was the first time in a long time they managed to sit down and relax. Finally the two lovebirds as Sam liked to call them noticed that he was standing there with a big grin on his face. Both of his friends jumped up in surprise when they saw him.

"Sam! Your back!" Brian said with a big smile on his face, as he put down his book and got up from the couch. Cagalli luckily had already got up as well or would have been sent to the floor when he got up. Sam shook Brian's hand and briefly hugged Cagalli, years ago he would have been nervous to even be this close to the leader of Orb. Today on the other hand was different these two people had taken him in when they had barely knew him and tried to help him heal his mental wounds from the war. Finally after greeting the two, Sam snapped to attention and saluted both of them surprising them

"General Carter sir, I report that I have completed my mission sir," he said in a steady and serious voice before smiling as understanding dawned on Brian's face. The other man saluted him back with a grin.

"Very well, Major Archer you stand relieved," Brian responded with a smile, sense before Sam left Brian had literally ordered him to get better and find what he was looking for. Cagalli though was left surprised since she had not been there when he had.

"Anyways I need some help from you guys," he said done with his funny business and had decided to dive right into the problem. Both Cagalli and Brian blinked at that and noticed his tone had lost its playfulness. Sam sighed and sat down lightly in one of the recliners in the room as he stared at his friends with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"It is true that I managed to find a place to settled down, it is called the Orion Waypoint Station, but in fact is called Orion Colony by its inhabitants. It had been built by George Glenn and his followers about the same time the PLANTs where being built, he had hoped it could be a waypoint for those who wanted to follow him to Jupiter. Since it is located at the mid way point between Earth and Mars. It was going to the first of a group of seven waypoint stations to help explorers reach the Outer Sol System. However his plan backfired since no one was really interested in exploring the outer system they where in fact more worried about his revealing of the Coordinators. He only managed to build three of them before Orion and its sisters where abandoned by its crew and left to wait silently for a new owner to claim it. Orion was claimed about twenty years after that, when the tensions between Naturals and Coordinators started to get strained," he said but drifted off when his intent audience stiffened in surprise. For that was when all the terrorist attacks had started. San only nodded in understanding before launching himself back into the story.

"It had been claimed by a man name William Duke and his followers, they fled the Earth Sphere after the Type S2 Influenza starting hitting every body. They took three large _Walter _Class Heavy Transports and just left the Earth Sphere all together. They stumbled on the Station when that had been just floundering around trying to find a place to settle. You see they forgot one thing when they fled, they had no clear place in mind for a destination. Some wanted to go to the for lost colonies on Mars that had been set up by those brave few people who had followed George Glenn's dream of exploration after he returned. Some others wanted to go back to Earth maybe settle down in Orb or maybe the Lunar colonies. However all discussion stopped when they found Orion and then they decided to make their new home on the station. Now fast forward about ten years as the war started and the people on Orion where left ignorant of the fighting taking place in their old home. They had found a haven, a utopia for them to live in. For the first since their creation Naturals, and Coordinators actually live next to each other, heck a few Natural-Coordinator couples sprang up. One of the them was in fact the one who took me in after I arrived on the colony. Anyways back on track I had like William before me stumbled onto the colony when I had been heading for the Literia colony to see if my Great Uncle still lived there. I had ran into the cluster of Asteroids and ice surrounding the colony, my transport had nearly be destroyed by the floating debris. Since I had gotten careless and not had gone around the cluster instead I decided like a fool to rush into the cluster just for the heck of it. Anyways I had been recovered by the colony. I was then taken to William Duke and I proceeded to tell him all about the war. He was pretty sad when he heard about your fathers death Cagalli, according to him the two of them where actually friends in school. In fact William was a Orb National that had moved to Copernicus City to be with his wifes family. I then was accepted by a family on the colony and I was slowly healed both mentally and physically by that helpful family. Mostly by the daughter Sophia, I soon had gotten used to my new peaceful life when tragedy struck the colony," Sam stopped for a moment in his story to take a few breaths and looked at his friends to see them looking at him eagerly listening to the story. Though Cagalli did looked kind of shocked that a old friend of her Fathers helped found this colony. Sighing he launched himself into the story once more, explaining the more painful part of the story.

"Now apparently after I told everyone about what had happened in the Earth Sphere since their Self-Exile, a few had decided to make a journey back to the Earth Sphere to see if any of their families where alright. One of them, had been caught by some pirates near the debris field at Heliopolis where the man's family had once lived. In exchange for his life, the man told the pirates the location of Orion. Seeing a chance to get away from the pursuing forces of the PPF, they left the Earth Sphere and soon took over the colony. They as the cowards they are had their way with the inhabitants. For three long years they did this to the colony. The only thing I told them that I had piloted Mobile Suits during the war, soon they drafted me to help in repair of their Mobile Suits after they found that I was not a Coordinator. For they where one of those Blue Cosmos supported Pirate groups. On the side I started to repair my damaged transport with parts I managed to smuggle out of the dock. I knew that it was only a matter of time till something like a DSSD Exploration ship or a lonely little Civilian ship stumbled on them. I had to get the colony help and so after two years I managed to complete the repairs to my transport. Only Sophia came with me on my self assigned mission. I knew that she would be brutally attacked when I suddenly disappeared. Since she was one of the few friends I had on the colony and I was not about to leave her behind to get questioned about my location. Anyways a month later and here I am today sitting in front of you. Since I knew the first place I could find help was here in my homeland. I knew the PPF where to busy chasing down pirates and those Zala supporters around the Earth Sphere to help me, thanks to the info brought by the pirates . So guys what is the verdict?" he finished with a weak smile looking at his friends. Granted he had the _Copernicus_ and its crew with him but they only had two Mobile Suit Pilots and only one Mobile Suit. Granted they could get Sam one through the Black Market. The problem was that GINNs and Strike Daggers where the primary Mobile Suits on the Market. He could not pilot a GINN because he was a Natural, and he was never trained to operate a Strike Dagger even then he wouldn't try. Though he could recruit some pilots like he was with the ships crew, he did not want to attract to much attention.

So the only way to get more help was to get help else where. Orb seemed like a likely candidate, Sam was even planning on going there straight off if he had not been caught up with the purchase of the Copernicus. Now as Sam looked at Cagalli and Brian he saw both of them deep thought. Cagalli looked worried, while Brian looked like he was considering something. Finally after a few minutes of silence Brian turned to look at him.

"That is some story Sam, and I see the reason why you came right here for help. Though I hate to say this but our fledging Space Defense Forces has its own problems with keeping Pirates away from the new Heliopolis II colony, Ame-no-Mihashira Space Station, and the new Morgenroete Shipyard located at L4. Sorry Sam," Brian said with a flinch, Sam just deflated when he heard Brian's confession. It looked like had to do it another way, and the only weapon he would have would the Copernicus. Though he would not be able to defeat all the ships watching over the colony. He could maybe see if ZAFT would help him out. Though he did not think so they had their hands full with the radical elements of their own government. Suddenly Brian who felt awful that he could not help Sam or Orion Colony at all got a really good idea that could help them out. Smirking Brian jumped up much to the surprise of Cagalli and Sam. Brian walked over to the computer station built into the large china table which took a corner of the room. Still smirking he typed a few orders into the machine. Sam's sadness and despair changed into confusion as he watched Brian going through the computer files on the station. Looking over at Cagalli he saw she was equally as confused as he was. Once more Brian surprised them as he shouted in glee. Frowning Sam got up and walked behind Brian to see what he was looking at. But before he got there Brian turned in his seat to look at him.

"Sam are you familiar with the _Odin_ Class Mobile Support Ships?" Brian asked with a grin confusing Cagalli and Sam who where looking at him in surprise wondering where he was going with this.

"Weren't they designed to support the _Archangel_ Class in battle," Sam answered with a frown and a shrug still confused where this was going since as far as he knew only the Earth Alliance had access to the _Odin_ Class Ships.

"Yes they where. They where indeed designed to support the _Archangel _and her sisters though the first ship the _Odin_ herself was lost at Heliopolis. Alliance Command decided that since they lost the only one of them they had they where not going to build anymore. However when the _Archangel_ defected to Orb, Alliance Command knowing that they had no ships able to stand toe-to-toe with her started to build Odin Class ships again alongside the second _Archangel_ Class ship. Though unlike the _Dominion_ they where not finished in time to join in the last phase of the war. The _Dominion_ had been laid down a lot sooner then the _Odin_s, about when the _Archangel_ reached Alaska I believe. So when the war ended the now complete _Odin_s had no use since OMNI High Command was in shambles since many of the higher ups had been killed during the final battle. There where a few that joined the PPF, one of them was a man who knew about the _Odin_s, and so he told the PPF about them. The PPF which at the time numbered only a handful of ships, where in desperate need for the ships managed to find them and OMNI did even stop them since their was a lot of shit flying around about that time. When the PPF took over the dock where the _Odin_s where located they found four of them laying there waiting to be launched. Though a fifth one was there it was only about eighty percent completed, and not yet ready. The PPF took the four completed ships and handed over the fifth one to Morgenroete since they had designed the ship in the first place and could on their own finish the construction of the ship since it could used at a later date by the PPF. However the PPF did not want the ship when it was finally completed, they where quite happy with their four _Odin_s they did have. They did not want to have to large of a fleet. So the last ship was placed in dry dock in the newly repaired facilities here at Orb. It is still there waiting today," Brian finished with a evil grin on his face. Sam only looked at the man in shock but it slowly started to make sense. A matching grin started to appear on his own face as well. Cagalli only blinked in surprise because she like Brian knew about the ship, but suddenly she found one glaring problem in their plans.

"So how are we going to crew the ship Brian and beside who would command it all of the qualified officers have their own commands?" she asked with a frown. Brian only looked at her and shook his head at her.

"You do know that like the _Archangel_, the _Odin_s don't have to have a full crew to operate fully. As for the commander I think Major Amagi would a project choice, since you heard Colonel Todaka the man is ready for his own command. Though we would still need equip it with Mobile Suits, though I think I can pull some strings to get some pilots and Mobile Suits assigned to the ship," Brian said as he turned back to the computer with a frown. However Cagalli was not done yet as another problem became apparent.

"Also Brian are you suggesting that we only send a single ship to help Orion Colony. It maybe as powerful as the _Archangel_, but it is still one ship and I am sure the Pirates have far more. Sam tell him I am right," Cagalli said with a frown looking over at Sam for support, who was now on a emotional roller coaster, since Cagalli brought up every problem that there could be with this crazy and hair brained plany. But now he knew he could solve this problem without help from Brian.

"Actually Cagalli that's not true. Yes the Pirates have ships looking over the colony, in fact seven _Drake_ Class Escort Ships, four _Halsey _Class Destroyers, three _Trojan_ Class Carriers, and a _Agamemnon_ Class Flagship (Late War Type). With some proper support we can take out them out," he said with a evil grin he sported earlier, he leaned over Brian as he inserted a data disk into the computer. Pretty soon the specs for the Copernicus sprang onto the monitor.

"Holy crap! A _Laurasia_ Class ship how in the world did you manage to get your hands on that," Brian exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. Cagalli only blinked in surprise at the image of the ship floating on the computer screen.

"I managed to get her by a stroke of luck. Right now she is at Gryphon getting refitted and waiting for me to round up some more help. Which look like I have," Sam said with a grin directly mostly at Cagalli who was now quiet for she could not think of anymore problems.

"Love you forget that only three Ships and their accompanying Mobile Suits utterly destroyed the Alliance Eighth Orbital Fleet. Granted these guys are going to have Mobile Suits, most likely Strike Daggers but we all know what Orb MS can do when out numbered. Not mention we had a few years to improve ours, those guys are stuck with outdated equipment. Not to mention you forget what our own Triple Ship Alliance did at both the Battle of Mendel and Second Battle of Jachin Due," Brian said with a smile directed at her to reassure her. Cagalli finally sighed and nodded her assent for this plan to go through.

"Sam this can actually work. Alright lets get you into a uniform," Cagalli said looking him over, it was now Brian and Sam turn to look at her confusion.

"What. Did you think you could walk around Orb Forces Bases in civilian clothes do you Major Archer. Also I think I can take care part of the pilot problem. The 12th is still waiting for their commander to return to them," Cagalli said with a matching grin that her two companions where sporting earlier. One that looked like she had inherited from Brian. Brian only shook his head at her before chuckling a bit. Cagalli only smiled at him off handed way that would be foreign on her face four years before showing how much she had matured or not since the war. Finally Sam just nodded and shook his head with a smile after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright let's get more people on this, and see if we can pound this into a plan. Then I can call the guy I left in charge up in Gryphon and we can arrange the rest of it. However first I need to see if the 12th is still with me," he said with a grin looking over this hatching plan they put together. It still needed to be ironed out but it was a start. It was a lot more then he thought it was going to be. The only thing worried him was the 12th he completely forgot about them. He knew he could have counted on them, but he always thought they would have moved on sense his disappearance.

"Don't worry Sam, after you left I gathered the old 12th together and told them the real reason why you left. They understood, they all lost people in the war. A few of them have lost their families as well and know what you where going through. All you need to do is ask, and they will follow. They are much like my Omegas, it is eerily that the two squadrons are so similar. I even tried to incorporate them into Omega for a while. It worked for a while but some people on the council thought I have way to much force behind me and that I could break away from Orb anytime I wish and turn around to attack them instead. So I left them be for a while, though I did managed to get them the job of test piloting new Mobile Suits for Morgenroete. In fact they are the only squadron to have experience in every Orb built Mobile Suit in our inventory," Brian said with a fond smile, but a little disgust slipped in his tone during his talk about the council. After the war when Brian was elected to be the commander of the Orb Armed Forces, it brushed many people the wrong way. However he was the only choice after the war, he had built the Astray Corp with his own hands and he could do the same with the rebuilding of the Orb Military. Sam on the other hand was shocked to hear what happen to his old squadron after the war. He felt guilty that he left them in Orb, when he should turn to only other family he had. The famed 12th Mobile Suit Squadron, his command. The ones who had in only a few months time became his second family. He promised himself right then and there in that room that he was never going to leave them behind again. With a scowl he stood up and was ready to run all the way to wherever his Squadron maybe. However he stopped when he still needed to get a uniform and some directions to where his squadron maybe. He looked back over at his amused friends with an embarrassd smile who only looked at him with grins on their faces.

"Alright let's get this over with," he said with a sigh as he looked at the two of them. Cagalli only nodded before she called in servant to help them out, and another to send to message to the Triple Ship Alliance personal. At least those that lived in Orb, that is. Though many of them did live within the country of peace under false identities some them lived with Cagalli and in her mansion filling the usually dull place with good cheer. Though before they left to met with their other friends Brian and Cagalli helped out Sam get into a Orb Uniform his first since he left all those years before. Before long Sam was ready and ready to do his part, so without further ado he left the mansion and headed for the large facilities located on Onogoro, where his squadron where berthed smiling all the way.

* * *

**Fin  
**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

There we go yet another two chapters finished I hope you all enjoy these two chapters. We also get a more through explanation behind the settling of Orion Colony here. Also some may point out that the colony could not last that long without support from Earth. However I will only mentioned that question will be answered at a later date. For there will be a reason behind that, do not worry. On another note we get to see a few familiar faces here and there shall be more in the next few chapters so don't fret people.

Also I have been asked where is Kira in all this, well that question will be answered in the coming chapters. However please remember Kira will not have a major part in this story, so please no more questions to that regard. Though those few that had asked me a certain question in the Cosmos Chronicles will be answered during the coming chapters as well. Heh! Anyways thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this next installment.

One final note here the next chapters will be delayed a few days for I am going to take a small break from writing for a bit, but it was not be for long just a day or so. On a more happy note the reason behind me taking a break is that Chapter Nine of Honor is now FINALLY finished. I am just waiting for it to come back from Beta and I will post it. So keep an eye out for in the next few days. Ciao!


	5. PHASE Four: Enter the White Wolves!

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE Four: Enter the White Wolves!**

_The 12__th__ Mobile Squadron is one the fourteen defense squadrons made of new M1 Astray Mobile Suits that newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter built and trained. The 12__th__ was one of two units that was made majority of defectors from other factions. The other was the 1__st__ itself, though unlike the 12__th__ which was made of entirely of defectors, the 1__st__ had a mix of defectors and Orb nationals. However like the other squadrons of the Astray Corp they had name they or other chose to call themselves. With the 12__th__ they where called the White Wolves or after the Battle of Orb they were started to be called the White Wolves, The Wolves of Orb. They were first called this during training sim by Colonel Carter when he noticed that they started to attack like a pack of wolves and as such started be called the Wolves by Carter and others. Later 12__th__ Member Grace Evans noticed that their Astray were primelry White they should be called the White Wolves. Thus the White Wolves were born._

_- Taken from the History book titled __Orb's Guardian's: The Astray Corp_

* * *

_Pilot Lounge  
Morgenroete Inc. Facility__  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union_

* * *

Sam after being let off by Cagalli's personal chauffeur at the main facility for Morgenroete where the 12th where assigned made his way towards the pilot lounge of the large facility where the 12th where said to spend their free time. As he walked he went over what the others told him about their mission, that is was two-fold, one they served as test pilots for new Mobile Suits and two to serve as an defense force for the facility in case of an attack. Finally after a few minutes walking he found himself outside the lounge. Before he stepped in, Sam took a breath of fresh air to calm her nerves before finally stepping into the large room to see all his pilots lounging around the room, with a few new faces that he did not know, some where in uniform, the others where still in flight suits. He guessed they where the few new recruits assigned to the Squadron. Though funny enough there only six new faces leaving one open spot for him, Brian or someone else would ahve arranged that for he had officially been on extended leave. None of them noticed he was standing there, so he decided to listen their current discussion.

"Those 26th idiots really need to watch them selves. When I am through with them I am going to kick their ass all the way towards the Moon and back," barked Lieutenant Nigel Florance, the gruff ex-Atlantic Federation Mobile Armor pilot. He was along the same wavelength as the his old friend Lieutenant Reed who had joined the Serpent Tail.

"Oh shush Nigel, those guys don't know one end of the their beam rifles from the other," retorted black haired Lieutenant Marie Beaumont, the quiet yet lethal ex-Eurasian Federation pilot, in her thick French accented voice and her cold blue eyes spitting fire showing that she was indeed as angry as Nigel. Remarkably even if both Nigel and Marie bicker sometimes they where in fact great friends.

"I think if the Major was here, we would have kicked their asses. Ah! That would be fun," quipped blond haired Lieutenant Nathan Morgan, the quirky ex-ZAFT pilot. He was the joker of the group and either called Sam Boss or just plain Major. Though he could get downright nasty if he wanted to be, for instance another pilot had joked about him being a fifthly Space Monster is the reason why all the ladies liked him. Nathan of course took that joke the wrong way and the entire Squadron ended up in a brutal fight over that. Even then it was fun to trash those guys from the Tank Forces.

"I still can't believe you old hands still think your precocious Major will be back. Let's face it we lost because we just plain suck," one of the younger new recruits mentioned with a scowl on his face which a few of the other recruits. About this time Sam wanted to jump into the discussion but held back when the man got glared at by the rest of the little group.

"Watch your mouth rookie, the Major managed to save every single one of us. He was one of the few people who actually supported us, when everyone was told we where defectors from every single faction in that bloody war. Which made many distrust us and didn't think we were good enough to be Orb Nationals not to mention being in the ODF. Beside it is not our fault they bloody well cheated," shot back Captain Eric Anderson, the mysterious ex-Eurasian with his English accent coming through due to his anger. Eric was Sam closet friend and was the only one Sam told about him leaving. He was also the one who was suppose to take command of the Squadron after he had left. Eric was most likely the only one in the Squadron to properly know how Sam felt when he heard about his family. Since he had lost his entire family during a skirmish between Blue Cosmos Terrorists and ZAFT forces passing through his town. Not to mention he was a GOLEM, a precurser to Biological CPUs that Brian had fought in the war.

"Man if we had the Omegas where training with us, they would have flattened them. Also they would not let those guys talk back to us like they did," spoke the final member of the reminder of his Squadron Lieutenant Grace Evans. The young Scandinavian rebel had been up for joining Omega Squadron however her skills at the time had not on par with the other Omegas. So instead she was asked to join the 12th. That is where she found her new home, however she still hanged out with the rest of the Omegas from time to time. She had been the youngest member of the Squadron only seventeen when she joined up. Finally Sam had enough of standing there listening by the door, Brian had explained before he had left that the 12th where involved in a exercise with the 26th MS Squadron. Which had a bad attitude towards both Omega and 12th squadron. The 12th more then Omega, since they where the test pilot and got new Mobile Suits every time they broke their old ones. Finally he stepped fully into the room, and looked over the gathered pilots. His pilots still did not notice him but the rookie that had been about to talk had stopped and looked at Sam in sudden confusion.

"Alright, I heard enough! White Wolves Fall In!" he barked out which the older pilots did immediately without noticing what they were doing till they where lined up in front of their CO, their friend, and their boss standing there glaring at them with his arms crossed. The rookies meanwhile where left confused wondering what was going on. The old hands on the other hand, brighten up with smiles and grins.

"What's this I hear the mighty 12th Squadron, the so called Wolves of Orb got beat by a bunch of damn rookies that like Marie said can't tell between the different ends of their beam rifles. Well White Wolves what do you have to say for yourselves," he said with a glare and a frown which soon turned into a grin as he saw them started flinching preparing for the worst. When they saw the grin, they started to sigh in relief but something in Sam's eyes told them to wait.

"Alright that's fine, we will do something about those idiots later. Right now I have one question to ask you all," he said with a new frown looked over them all. They all looked at him waiting for the question. Sam nodded in understanding, before he turned to look at the rookies in the room. For the first time they saw his uniform and his rank.

"You lot, you stand relieved. Now get out of here!" he snapped out, the six rookies only nodded before running out of the run at a fast pace. Though he made a note to talk to Brian later for those men and women would the new 12th Squadron after this for he knew that the 12th would join him at Orion if he asked.

"Alright now that's out of the way, I can ask you. I have been assigned to a Special Mission by General Carter and Lady Cagalli. They are letting me choose my men to bring with me on this mission. Which of course is not much of choice for I knew only one group of people that I could count on during this mission, so I choose the 12th. For not only do I know I can count on them, but they are the best and they could this job done. So White Wolves are you with me!?" he finished his little speech shouting which made a few of them jump a bit in surprise.

"Sir, yes sir," they replied as one, staring right at him with eyes full of happiness that he had finally returned to take his place as leader of the Squadron.

"Alright, report to the Attha Mansion in an hour for the briefing. However before I leave to finish some details about our transport, do you guys have anything to say," he said looking them all over. Grace happened to be the first, she literally jumped up and hugged him. The rest of the others joined her. Eric gave him a brotherly half-hug, Marie tried to cover the bits of Sam that Grace or Eric where covering him, Nigel gave him a hearty black slap, and Nathan only threw a arm over his shoulders with a smile. Throughout this Sam only smiled, he was really happy he got his family back and he was not about to lose them again. He knew that they would now follow him anywhere, to death if he wanted them to. Granted the people at Orion where his new family, the White Wolves where will always be his second family after his real family though the death of his real family they became the only family he had left. They where brothers in arms, and walked that fine red line together as one.

* * *

Later the group started to walk out of the room laughing about something that the Nathan had said. They spent about twenty minutes quickly catching up with each other. The White Wolves all had changed into fresh uniforms after the talk and where getting ready to go to the briefing. Sam would go there first and the Wolves would join him later. However before they could do that however they ran into a slight problem.

"Well, look who it is. The rejects, the ones that can't fight worth a shit," spoke a voice from behind them. The six pilots turned to see a small group of flight suited pilots staring at them. A young black haired Lieutenant in the lead with a cocky stance, who was looking at them with a sneer.

"Why you little runt..." Nigel growled out as he was about to jump onto the other pilot to beat him to a pulp, but Sam's arm blocked him from doing it.

"Don't Nigel let me take care this rookie," Sam said with a grin directed at his pilots who where now snickering behind him for they knew that he had something planned.

"Sam this guy is the one who trashed us in the exercise," Grace mentioned in a whisper. Sam only nodded before turning back to see the pilot was now looking very furious at Sam's talk with his pilots.

"Listen to me Lieutenant, these men and women behind me are the best people and pilots you will ever come across. Do you have any idea how many refugee transports they saved during the retreat after the Battle of Orb," Sam said calmly with a grin on his face. The pilots behind the hot-head where starting to mumble along themselves. Though the Lieutenant looked bored now, and only looked Sam up and down before settling on his rank.

"So who are you sir, I don't remember you from around here and you do not look familiar," the other said with bored grin on his face, using the word sir as a curse word. Sam's eyes narrowed at the man and he knew it was about time to put this guy into place with some sheer embarrassment. He looked at his pilots and his eyes soon rested on Nathan. He could ask anyone one of his pilots to do what he was planning on doing to this hot-headed pilot. However Nathan would take pleasure in doing it, and he would love to do it as well. Granted he could do it himself, but if this was going to work someone had to do it that the other pilots in the hall knew.

"Lieutenant Morgan, why don't you introduce me to the dear Lieutenant?" he asked with a smile his eyes never leaving the hot-head in front of him. The other White Wolves started to grin as they started to guess what he was up which made the other pilots slightly nervous.

"With pleasure sir! Lieutenant Agar you should be ashamed that you do not know who this fine officer is. This is Major Samuel Archer, the man they still call the the Silver Wolf of Oceania here in Orb and throughout the planet . There is a book about him telling how he saved so many refugee ships that I believe you read during your training. He also is the commander of the famed 12th Mobile Squadron aka the White Wolves, which is next to the 1st is one of the best in the Mobile Suit Division. He has seventeen Mobile Suit kills and thirty-five non-Mobile Suit kills one was a fully loaded Tarawa Class Carrier. He is in fact a triple ace pilot, and you want to know something the majority of those kills where with only a Beam Saber. Major Archer is one of the best hand-to-hand combat experts known to the Orb Forces. So I need to ask you something how many kills have you done with a Beam Saber Agar, that's right none! You are taught to fight with your Beam Rifle, if you ever fought Major Archer and he managed to get in range you not last five seconds against him. So thank god, that he is on your side," Nathan finished with a smirk. Sam looked at Nathan with a blush, since no one has said that much about his skills in a long while. Though when he saw the looks of the pilots following Agar, he knew he won. Agar was not far off in fact he looked sick and not mention embarrassed as he looked at Sam with a wary eye.

"Thank you Lieutenant you did what I wanted and more. Now I need to get my briefing, and you guys need to get packing. We have a long day ahead of us. So Lieutenant Agar it was nice to meet you, and remember something the only way a rookie can become a veteran is to lose his friends along with many that he is close to. Remember that Lieutenant," with that said he led his pilots away from the gathered pilots who where looking in awe at the back of Sam.

"Holy Shit! The Silver Wolf of Oceania is back!" one of the pilots said in awe looking at still walking Sam, who only smiled and knew he had just may have broke a long rivalry. Even if he hated that nickname, he was called that by many people who saw his exploits at the Battle of Oceania. Sighing he broke off from the rest and head for the exit of the facility on his way back to Cagalli's mansion. Where he made sure to drop in to check on Sophia before heading to the briefing.

**Fin **

Alright folks there is the fourth chapter of Orion Crisis and we are finally introduced to the Sam's old unit the 12th Mobile Squadron aka the White Wolves. Not to mention we are introduced to yet another character Lieutenant Jon Agar, who I "borrowed" from Zeonic Front. For some reason I liked the brash and hot headed RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam Pilot Lieutenant Agar. So I gave him a spot in here, and we shall see him later. Now as for the organization of the Brian's Mobile Suit Division or as they were know during the war the Astray Corp. Unlike Mobile Suit units in other gundam works, I am having them in squadrons of twelve units. Which has three teams or platoons of four. During the war with very little Mobile Suits, Brian did not bother in organizing them into anything further then a squadron. Though if you are interested in the organization for the pro-war Mobile Suit Division I shall post some form of an ORBAT on the Yahoo group and on the Honor Forums. So head to one of those places to find that out.

Anyways thats about it, please enjoy this chapter. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow, so stay tuned. For Phase Five: The War Council is up next and it shall introduce a few more old faces.

PS Those that have asked a certain question in the reviews of Cosmic Chronicles will finally have it answer. So stay tuned!


	6. PHASE Five: The War Council!

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE Five: The War Council!**

_The Paladin Protection Forces or just plain called the PPF is a third party force that was formed after the war by the collective effort of the Orb Union, Eurasian Federation, Equatorial Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, United States of South America, Republic of East Asia, and the PLANTs. Along with third party organizations like the Junk Guild, Terminal, and the DSSD. These sponsors and supporters provide the PPF with much of its strength. It is also a council of members from every sponsor that governs the PPF and gives out orders. _

_The mandate of the Paladin Protection Forces is to hunt down and destroy any pirate groups along with various anti-terrorist duties, though its main mission to prevent another war from happening. But even with the PPF tensions are still high all around the Earth Sphere between Naturals and Coordinators. The PPF was a thin white line between peace and war..._

_- Taken from the Introduction of __Paladin Protection Forces: The True Story_

* * *

_Main Conference Room  
Attha's Family Mansion  
Orb Union  
Hour Later  
_

* * *

Sam smiled as he slipped into the room to see many familiar faces. These people where the ones who saved the world from destruction by having the courage to stand up to both sides of the war with only a tiny force of ships and mobile suits.

"Alright to those who don't know him, this is Major Samuel Archer who is the man who brought this matter before us. He is also known as the Silver Wolf of Oceania, while the rest of us where fighting in space, he was back on Earth escorting the fleeing Orb refugee ships as they headed for the Giga-Float where they would be sent up with the rest of the refugees at the space station. Throughout this Major Archer and his Squadron fought off numerous Earth Alliance attacks. The Heli Pads on the escorting _Aegis_ Class Cruisers and _Kuraokami _Class Destroyers being their only solid ground to fight the enemy off. During one of these fights now known as the Battle of Oceania Major Archer shot down over twenty attacking aircraft. Fifteen of those using only a beam saber. He also killed three Aile Dagger Mobile Suits in that battle. His squadron did just as good as he did. Though many are not here today thanks to their bravery escorting these civilians to safety. I believe one of his pilots even took a shot meant for a refugee ship. However without further ado, I will let him explain why we gathered you all here," Brian said like a announcer at a social event. Sam glared at him before taking Brian's spot at the head of the table. However before he started he took a second looking around the room at the gathered people. Their was Murrue Ramius, the captain of the famed Archangel, Mwu La Flagga, the pilot of the Strike Gundam, Andrew Waltfield, the commander of the Eternal, even Kira Yamato the Freedom Gundam's pilot and many others from Orb he knew personally that flew off the _Kusanagi_. He smiled as they waited for him to start, all eager to hear why they where gathered here. However before he could start the door opened once more and his squadron filed in before taking seats at the back of the room, where some Omega Pilots where seating.

"Alright, now since that's is everyone. I will get into this briefing, I already explained this to Brian and the Princess. However I am only going to give the short version since we are short of time here. If you need anymore details feel free to ask me or the two of them later on," he started off and grinned when he saw the other TSA Personal look at him wide eyed before looking over at Cagalli seating next to Brian. They all where expecting a explosion, but it never happened in fact Cagalli looked she did not even hear the Princess remark. The entire room sighed in relief before turning their attention back to Sam. Sam chuckled briefly before going into the explanation about Orion and its predicament. At the end of his speech many people in the room looked pissed. Mostly the Military personal in room, however it all paled in comparison to the 12th's reaction. They looked deadly murderous ready to kill at a moments notice like the wolves they where named after.

"Major Archer what do you need to take out this trash out of your colony?" Mu asked with a snarl, since he never liked pirates especially those who picked on innocent people. Which was one the reason he joined the military in the first place, then later on joining the PPF.

"Well Brian has already committed the _Odin _Class Ship that Orb managed to get its hands on it. Not to mention somehow I managed to acquire a _Laurasia _Class earlier. However these pirates which I am sure the PPF officer in this room would know are not the simple bullies they seem to be. To those in the PPF who should know these guys, for they are the Blood Dawn Pirates," he finished with a frown as he could literally see the entire rooms temperature drop a few degrees.

"Those bastards! No wonder we couldn't never find them," Mu responded with a curse looking like he wanted to kill something. Murrue at his side looked the same way which was a surprise for the others in the room. She saw images of what these guys did to civilian freighters they preyed on.

"Major if the PPF was not so busy with those Zala Faction Terrorists and the rise in pirate attacks, we would send some help with you. However even if we can't send any of our ships with you, that does not mean we can not give you some support. In fact the _Red Angel _is here at Orb taking on some supplies for the PPF from Morgenroete," Murrue who after the war became the PPF's Fleet Commander and as such knew which ships they had to send. Sam blinked wondering what the _Red Angel _was though the way she explained it sounded like a transport of some sort.

"The _Red Angel _is a _Cornelius_ Class Transport Boss if you where wondering," Eric said from his place with the other White Wolves. Eric had always been Sam's Intelligence Specialist and he showed it off here. Sam just nodded in understanding, they could load up the transport with medical supplies, foodstuff, and other things that would help get the colony on its feet again.

"Also the _Zhukov _could be sent as well Murrue though they would have to meet it in space," Mu said with a thoughtful look on his face, for while Murrue was the Fleet Commander he was the Captain of the _Archangel_ with Murrue the fleet commander. The reason behind was that he was heavily injured during the Second Battle of Jachin Due when he took a shot meant for the _Archangel_. After the battle he was told that he would never pilot again and as such found himself on the bridge instead of a cockpit. Murrue look thoughtful for a moment before nodding her assent.

"Major Archer the _Zhukov _is a transport that is carrying a group of ZAFT and PPF commandos heading to a PPF Base following a joint training exercise. They will serve as a good ground force for you, to take the colony," Murrue said looking over at him. Sam nodded in understanding at her, a ground force would do great. Just as he started to open his mouth to respond the door slid open once more, the gathered people looked surprised as a man in a Orb uniform walked into the room. He looked shocked at first seeing a lot of people in the room, before he stood at attention and saluted Brian. When he did, Sam finally realized who he was and the familiar name that Brian mentioned earlier who would make a good commander for the ship finally made sense.

"Major Ryan Amagi reported as order General," the man replied with a text book prefect salute as he faced his commander. Sam chuckled lightly knowing that Amagi was the prefect choice for the Odin's Commander. Amagi had been Colonel Todaka's second during the exodus from Orb, and had first purposed the idea to use the Heli Pads on the escorting ships as launching points for the Astrays of the White Wolves. Then it was Sam and the colonel who hammered the plan into action, Colonel Todaka ordered his crews to strengthened the supports, while Sam lead his reduced squadron in a simulation using the proposed tactic. Remarkably it worked and took their Alliance enemies by surprise when the 12th started to use to leap from Heli Pad to Heli Pad attacking the enemy at the apex of their jumps before jumping again. Now the Amagi Leap was a common tactic in the Orb Defense Force Navy for accompanying mobile suits. Though the planned carriers would make the tactic obsolete, even then it was a great idea at the time.

"Major, you are early. Anyways to business, Colonel Todaka has repeatedly told me that you are ready for your own command and now you get that chance. I have already talked to the colonel and he was approved of my decision. As of 1435 Hours today you are now the commander of the OSS _Freyr_, and as such you should start choosing your crew. Here are your new orders, and good luck on your mission," Brian said breaking Sam out of his thoughts before handing the Major a large folder containing what Sam was sure was Amagi's orders and some suggestions on crew for the ship. Once the shocked Amagi left the room, a few smiles where exchanged between the group.

"Okay the support out of the way. What about Mobile Suits Brian, I really hope you aren't sending them without any," Mu questioned with a frown looking over at him. Brian shook his head with a chuckle, before looking over at Eric who was still with the rest of the White Wolves in the back.

"Captain Anderson, what type of Mobile Suits are you guys best in?" Brian asked since he would now best. Eric blinked for a second looking over at Sam who only nodded at his unasked question.

"Well sir we all have our individual strengths, for example Lieutenant Evans is best in a Wing Astray, while Lieutenant Florance is best in a Murasame. As for the squadron as a whole sir, that may be difficult since we all agreed when we tested the new Astray Spartan a few weeks back, that it was the prefect fit for the squad. Though I remember that there only three prototypes," Eric mentioned with a frown looking over at the rest of the 12th sitting beside him, who all nodded in agreement. Sam however was left confused, he of course knew what a Wing Astray was, but a Murasame was not familiar to him, since he had been at Orion for the past few years. He defiantly did not know what an Astray Spartan was, though by the grin on Brian's face it was good. He would not know what latest Mobile Suits, though he would make a note to check out new designs at Gryphon when he got that chance. For he when was out of the cockpit he liked to looked at new MS designs like many would look at aircraft and cars. It was one of the few hobbies he had, and as such it pleased him that there were many different new designs to gawk at.

"Yes, however thanks to your glowing report on them, Morgenroete start churning them out as soon as they got your report. In fact I believe they just put the finishing touches on their first batch of them. So I think I can get you guys five Spartans for your use," Brian responded to the shocked White Wolves, however they weren't not shocked for long. In fact grins started to emerge on their faces as well as many of the other Orb Pilots in the room.

"Boss, you mentioned the Blood Dawn only have some old Strike Daggers, and a handful of Dagger Ls correct?" Eric asked the still confused Sam, who only nodded in agreement. The Ranger's grins now where now pure evil, and Sam started to wondered what these Spartans where. Trying to get some answers he turned to look at Brian in confusion, who chuckled at him before typing a few commands to the computer projector on the table.

"If you recall Sam, I was once a ZAFT Pilot and I piloted a CGUE for the majority of my very brief ZAFT career. Later on I fought a GINN High Maneuver Type at Jachin Due and was impressed by the maneuverability of the mobile suit. Later on I learned it was due to the lightwave pulse thrusters, a ZAFT invention. They where also used on the METEOR Support Units for the Freedom and Justice. I managed to talk Eileen Cannaver into letting Orb study the remaining METEOR. We had it only for a short time before giving it back to ZAFT. In that time we managed to build our own lightwave pulse thrusters, and after that I ordered Morgenroete to design a what I termed as a elite unit. One that is similar to ZAFT's GINN High Maneuver Type, sadly it took over three years to get it off the floor. Though when it finally was done, I asked to fly the first prototype and was impressed with the unit. I then ordered the White Wolves to test them out and they came back full of praise for the unit which thanks to that Morgenroete started to produce them for our ace pilots. We even plan on giving a few to the PPF to try out, in fact Athrun Zala himself tried one out a week ago and he also gave high praise to the unit. He said something like that it felt like piloting the Justice. I am even told he took one as his personal unit. We actually had a custom ace unit built earlier which the Spartan is based on the Astray Customs if you remember Sam," Brian explained with a grin, and as he was talking the screen started to show the specs of the mentioned Mobile Suit and gun camera footage of the actual Mobile Suit during tests. While this was going on, Sam became quite impressed with the mobile suit, and wondered if Brian planned on giving him one to.

"Okay our Mobile Suit problem is out of the way, what about pilots. We have the 12th here, and Major Archer but that gives us six pilots. That should cover one ship, but you forget that we have two ships we need to find pilots for," Mu mentioned with a frown looking over at Brian and Kira Yamato who was the CO of Orb's Mobile Suit Division.

"Actually sir, that's seven pilots. I forget to mention I recruited a few people at Gryphon, one of them is a pilot, he is the one I left in charge at Gryphon," Sam reported to him turning to look at him. Brian and Cagalli looked confused at him –they knew that he had recruited a crew for the _Copernicus_, but not a pilot-, though he internally grinned knowing that they would be pleased that he had recruited Vincent and Alice Star along with their crew.

"Sam may I ask who this extra pilot you picked up is?" Brian asked with a confused frown looking over at him. Sam only grinned, confusing all those who knew him, the White Wolves included.

"Brian the ones I left in charge at Gryphon are in fact Vincent and Alice Star," Sam reported with a grin, the Omega Pilots, White Wolves, Cagalli, and Brain -along with the rest of the older Orb personnel in the room- eyes widened at that report. Since they all had worked with them a couple times during the training of the Astray Pilots. In fact Cagalli had befriended Alice and helped her to her job of teaching the engineers about MS repairs and such. Brian had Vincent helping him train the Astray pilots, in fact Vincent acted as a aggressor unit during non-sim training. So a few of the pilots in the room had been "killed" by him more then once. Throughout this the non-Orb Triple Ship Alliance personnel where left confused at their comrades shocked expressions.

"You got to be kidding! You mean Vince married her and he didn't even invite us," Brian yelled out, a little peeved that Brian who was a old friend back when he was still with ZAFT did not even invite him to his wedding. This brought several chuckles from the once shocked Orb personnel. Sighing briefly Brian turned to look at the confused others in the room.

"I am sorry for that, but Vincent and Alice Star are mercenaries that where hired in '71 to help in the training of the Astray Pilots. While Vincent helped me train the pilots themselves, Alice along with their crew went on to help out the engineers in the fine art of MS repairs. So that would mean that all of the pilots here had worked with either of them during their brief time in Orb. I do believe that Morgenroete later hired them to help protect convoys to the building site for the new colony. In payment Vincent got a brand new Murasame Mobile Suit. So any further Mobile Suits we include should be Murasames," Brian explained before looking over at Andrew Waltfield who was Kira's second and was in charge of mobile suit assignment. The older man nodded in response to his unasked question.

"Alright we now have Mobile Suits for both ships, but we still need pilots for the five Murasames that Andrew is going to get for us," Mu said with a frown looking over at the gathered people in the room as they all tried to figure out who would best to assign to those mention Mobile Suits.

"Well sir Miss Fiona Rose can be one, she even has been trained in a Murasame," Eric suggested with a silly grin on his face which made his fellow White Wolves roll their eyes in annoyance. Fiona Rose was a Former ZAFT pilot who had defected to Orb after the war and now worked with Morgenroete as a test pilot and pilot trainer. Though from what Sam understood Eric was currently dating her which was a surprise. Brian nodded and looked around at the others.

"Well I would like to have this Lieutenant Agar part of this unit," suggested Sam with a frown looking over at the White Wolves who were now looking at him in horror.

"Lieutenant Jon Agar from the 26th Squadron?" Brian asked with a frown of his own looking over at Sam in concern wondering were he was going with this.

"Yes, I think Vincent can whip him into shape pretty fast don't you think. Which reminds me I think we need to give Vincent his Orb rank back so any pilot we assign to his unit will actually listen to him," answered Sam with a wicked grin which was returned by Brian who knew that Vincent would indeed whip the back talking Agar into shape.

"I think that should do fine, and you are right any Orb pilot we assign him will not really listen to his orders since he is not part of the Defense Forces," remarked Brian with a grin before looking over at Cagalli who only nodded her assent.

"That's two down, we have three more to take care of. Anymore suggestions?" asked Mu looking around the table. No one could think of any more pilots to fill those positions, while yes they could assign any pilot to that position. However the problem was that they needed experienced pilots and which most had various assignments that were very important.

"How about assigning the Valkyrie Team to this mission. Right now they no mission or assignment as of right now besides being Cagalli's bodyguard unit," Kira Yamato remarked with a grin mentioning the elite Astray Team that flew off the _Archangel_ during the last phase of the war. The others blinked and nodded in understanding. Cagalli nodded as well knowing that the girls of the Valkyrie Team where all out bored out of their minds sitting around doing nothing but training.

"Wait the last time I checked Valkyrie Team was four members not three. While we can fit an extra Mobile Suit into the Copernicus's hanger it is not a good idea," mentioned Sam with a frown looking over at the others. However he was not expecting Kira's blush or the various grins splitting the faces of the others.

"Yes they usually have four members but it was just confirmed two months ago that Fiona Yamato nee Anderson, the team's leader, is now pregnant and is on maternity leave. So as long as the rest of the team is back before the baby is born then Fiona will let them go," answered Brian with a proud grin directed at Kira who was still blushing bright red. Sam blinked before grinning as well looking over at the Freedom Pilot.

"Alright I guess I better ask for two Murasames, the girls still have their Customs and when they get back we can get them upgraded to Spartans," Andrew suggested as he made a note in a notebook that laid in front him next his ever present coffee cup. The others all nodded in understanding at this.

"So the Mobile Suit problem is now taken care of. Let's hash out some further details in this plan before we break off to get all this together," Brian said looking around at the other for any suggestions however before they could get started Sam looked at him confused as he counted the Mobile Suits in his head.

"Sir, I hate to break into this but about a Mobile Suit for me. You guys said five of these new Spartans and two Murasames, along with the Valkyrie's Customs you made no mention any further Mobile Suits," Sam mentioned with a frown. Brian looked at him in feigned shock that told Sam that he something planned for him.

"Glad you ask, however let's get this meeting over with before I explain your new Mobile Suit," Brian mentioned with a grin, which made Sam only nod in acceptance.

"Alright the Red Dawn when we last saw them had…," Brian mentioned as the meeting went on to pound the half-baked plan in action. As they did so Sam hope kept growing and finally he was sure in his heart that Orion was going to be liberated, nothing is going to stop them.

**Fin**

Well folks here is the next chapter and I would like to say from here things are going to get interesting for this chapter is the last one that I have already had written. So it is all going to be free form from here on out, which means it is going to be very interesting.

Also on another note are the Astray Spartans, here is something to chew on till such time they make their first combat depute in a few chapters. Remember the Astrays themselves already built light weight and are very maneuverable when compared to other designs at the time. In fact the only machine that was better was the GuAIZ, for it out performed the weak Strike Daggers and were on par with the 105 Daggers. Now combine that with the wonderful light pulse thrusters and you got one very sweet machine. It is fast, highly maneuverable and not to mention can kick ass. Which is the reason for the evil grins when they were introduced. In skilled hands like the White Wolves and these machines become almost unstoppable.

Moving on some may protest Kira's position as the Commander of Orb's Mobile Suit Division. Here is my reason behind it, for after the war Kira is left as the only one left alive in the Orb Forces that know anything about Mobile Suit operations and tactics. All bar Brian who is the Orb Defense Forces commander anyways, and the few that know as much as Kira or more (i.e Athrun, Mu, etc) are part of the PPF. Also he has a decent deputy in Andrew, and I am sure that Andrew would enjoy being second to Kira. While Andrew is loyal to Lacus, he also becomes good friends to Kira and becomes his mentor in tactics. For those who have been reading Honor know that Kira is way different then he was in the series. Which is the same here, and in all honestly Kira would by the end of Honor will end up in the Orb military not the commander in charge of Mobile Suit operations for Orb, but he still will be in the Defense Forces.

Anyhow that's about it and stayed tune to find out about Sam's new machine. Next time on Orion Crisis, PHASE Six: A Sword is Forged...


	7. PHASE Six: A Sword is Reforged!

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

**PHASE Six: A Sword is Reforged!**

_I seem to remember many instances in our history were a sword symbolizes a person's ability to fight or just the person itself. In my case getting my new machine from Orb was all the symbolizes that I needed. For right then and there I knew that my sword was now reforged. Ready to take the fight back to those fifthly pirates. A Sword is now reforged! _

_From the Personal Diary of Major Samuel Archer  
_

* * *

_Hanger 3-B  
Onogoro Facility  
Morgenroete Inc  
_

* * *

After the meeting Brian and now Sophia, who had joined up with them after the meeting, started to lead Sam to his new Mobile Suit which was stored in the Onogoro Facility. Which where he and the rest of the Astray Corp had been trained. However when he entered the hanger he found it pitch black and was wondering why it was so when Brian followed him in.

"This hanger is used for storing various projects that Morgenroete had started and I could not believe that this was here till Erica told me about it a few weeks ago. When you arrived and told me your story I knew you needed a Mobile Suit more your style. It was then I remembered a Mobile Suit I saw in here and I found that it fit you prefect so while you meet up with the 12th I called Erica to get this new unit ready for your use," Brian said with a grin in the darkened hanger which Sam barely could see thanks to the light coming from the opened door which reflected off something against the opposite wall which Sam assumed was whatever Mobile Suit Brian wanted him to have. Sophia only blinked in the darkness wondering what was going on.

"Okay can we get on with this we are wasting time standing here in the dark," Sam said a bit annoyed by Brian's long speech. The other man only grinned once more before flipping a switch by the door where he stood and in response lights started to come on in the hanger slowly revealing what the darkness had once hid and when there was enough light a pair of surprised gasps filled the room as both Sophia and Sam reacted. Before long every light was on and Sam's eyes were drawn to the three Mobile Suits standing in their racks on the side of the hanger from them. However the reason why Sam gasped was that they were not your average Mobile Suit, these where something special. They where Gundams! The greatest Mobile Suits ever gracing mankind. One the far left was what looked like Brian's own Hi-Wing Gundam however it appeared have several different weapons lifted from both the Freedom and the Justice. For example it had the hip guns of the Freedom, and the shoulder guns of the Justice. Everything else looked a typical Wing Type Mobile Suit, with the thruster wings and the large rifle racked next to it. Next was the one in the center of the three which is by far the most beautiful Mobile Suit Sam had ever seen, while looking similar to the Strike and later the Freedom Gundam it however had a golden sheen to it that brightened the hanger even more. Finally the last one looked like the beast to the middle one's beauty, however Sam knew it was from having its Phase-Shift Armor off. This looked similar to the original three Astray prototypes and just with flared out shoulder panels. In particular it reminded Sam of the one time he saw the Red Frame Astray Prototype when he saw it at the Giga-Float off-loading from its Mothership. The reason why it reminded Sam of that, was the pair of large sword hilts sticking up from the waist of the Gundam giving the impression that there were a pair of swords there.

"The one on the right is your new Mobile Suit Sam, the MBF-04 Falcion Gundam. It has been built with close combat in mind, it originally was going to pave the way for a series of new close combat mobile suits for the Orb Forces. However when we introduced the MBF-M2 Mystic to the Forces it became apparent that we did not need a new Mobile Suit with close combat in mind. So it sat here waiting for the chance to be used once more," Brian said breaking Sam and Sophia out of their visual inspection of the Gundams. Turning Sam looked at him with wide eyes which made Brian chuckle a bit for he was the same way when he received the Hi-Wing.

"Wait! What is a Gundam? These look like your average Mobile Suits that I have seen at Orion being piloted by the pirates," Sophia asked in confusion looking up at the impressive looking machines in front of her. She could not take her eyes off the golden looking machine in the center for it looked like some sort of large golden statue standing there. Beside her Sam shook his shock off before turning to look at her with a grin spreading across his face.

"A Gundam is just a different of form of a Mobile Suit. They usually are machines that are experimental or prototypes for future Mobile Suits designs. However the term of Gundam has been expanded recently to include a few machines that considered the elite. Only the best and most experienced pilots pilot these elite machines. As such they are held in very high regard and not to mention feared by many pilots," he said with a very boyish smile on his face as he looked at her. Suddenly he blinked before looking over at the two other machines with a frown.

"By the way sir. What is with the Goldy here and the Hi-Wing wannabe?" he asked with a frown looking them over for the golden machine looked kind of familiar to him. Brian blinked and stepped up to Sam's side and looked them over.

"Well the Hi-Wing look-a-like is in fact the rebuilt Hi-Wing that I never really knew about tell Erica brought me down here. This other one is the ORB-01 Akatsuki a new machine that is supposed to replace the Strike Rouge, but with for the time being the Rouge is just fine as her personal machine. In fact it has been rebuilt totally from the ground up after Jachin Due. In fact it does not look like the Strike double that it did back then. In fact I think the ORB-01 was ordered by Lord Uzumi to be designed with Cagalli in mind before the attack on Orb. For she was not supposed to be the pilot for the MBF-02 in fact it was supposed to go to my cousin Fiona. However she decided to stick with the Valkyrie Team instead of piloting another Gundam. The design was never really finished before the Battle of Orb and as such only existed on paper. Luckily for us the Alliance never got their hands on it and after the country was rebuilt Erica ordered it to be built. Which ends that story," Brian said with a frown looking up at the two other machines alongside Sam. Sam blinked in responded to Brian's story and wondered if there other hangers like these, however he only shrugged before turned his attention back to the Falcion Gundam.

"So these Mobile Suits are the best of the best I see, well Samuel we need every bit of help we can get, and as such I think that General Carter is right. This machine is prefect for you," Sophia broke her silence finally and looked over at her boyfriend with a small hidden smile on her face. Sam's answer was only to grin back at her. Brian standing next to him only rolled his eyes remembering Fiona's response to both Brian's and Kira's gawking at the rebuilt Strike Gundam, along with the new Hi-Wing Gundam as well. She only said something about boys and their toys, which fit Sam right now as he was literally drooling at the sight of the Gundam.

"So you want to her out for a spin and get use to her Sam," Brian said with a grin directed over at Sophia who was rolling her eyes at the attitude of Sam. Sam on the other hand literally beamed at him in answer.

"Oh hell yes! Just try to stop me," he said with manic like grin and started to rub his hands together in glee. Brian only chuckled before tapping his ear which had a ear piece hidden there and talked quielty for a second before returning his attention back to Sam.

"Alright then Sam. While don't you get suited up while I get the Falcion transferred over to the practice arena. In the meantime Miss Sophia if you follow me I will get you settled in the observation booth so you can watch the proceeding," Brian said with a smile and a bow in the direction of Sophia. She only nodded and smiled prettily at him. Sam only nodded at her with a smile before running out of the room to get suited up just in time to hear a whine as the storage bay for the Falcion started to move up towards the roof. Meanwhile Sophia only rolled her eyes yet again at Sam's antics and turned to follow Brian out of the hanger.

* * *

_Practice Arena  
Morgenroete Inc__  
Onogoro Island_

* * *

Within about forty minutes later found Sam inside the cockpit of his new machine getting used to some of the new controls to be found in the Gundam. Personally he was now wearing an Orb Flight Suit that looked awfully similar to his old one. Being completely white and silver shoulders along with highlights all over the suit. Smiling in glee he turned his attention the machine across from him, it was a Wing Astray Mobile Suit in the personal colors of Brian Carter.

"You ready Sam?" Brian asked over the radio, though unlike him he was not in a flight suit but in the flight uniform of red vest and black pants that was usually worn by the Astray Pilots as a sort of uniform for them. Sam only nodded eagerly before reaching over and flicking the switch for the Phase Shift Armor for his machine. Outside the Falcion's colors shifted from the dull black and gray to a straight out white and silver highlights similar in appearance to his flight suit. The only difference is that the white has a slight grayish tint to it making it more darker then a normal white. Also there was a emblems emblazoned on the shoulder armor of the Gundam. This emblem featured a snarling wolf's head witch strange enough looked like the wolf was grinning not snarling. Also behind the wolf's head was the eight pointed star burst of Orb. Brian at his side raised an eyebrow in surprise for someone had changed the colors.

"Okay someone had fiddled with the Phase Shift parameters, though I really do like this new color scheme whoever did it chose. For it is far better then black and blue scheme it had before it was changed," Brian replied with a smirk appearing on his face. Sam only frowned wondering what he was talking about when he looked over at the feed someone piped over his other monitor. He only raised an eyebrow at that before he turned to look at the observation booth to see the 12th watching alongside Sophia. However his glance was on Grace who was whistling innocently and looking up. Shaking his head Sam only chuckled before turning his attention back to Brian who was also very amused.

"So with that out of the way, are now ready Sam?" Brian asked once more with a grin on his face as he sent the Wing Astray into a combat stance, which Sam copied and readied the Falcion's training swords.

"I have been born ready. Come at me!" he said with snarl and sent the Gundam stumping forward towards the Wing Astray. As he did so he remembered some sort of poem he had read once during his studies from before the war started and his joining the military.

_'Broken Sword Reforged indeed..' _Sam thought with a smile as the two training swords connected with brutal force. For he was indeed a broken sword that has been reforged and he was quite proud of that fact.

* * *

**Fin  
**

* * *

Well the end of yet another chapter and let me tell you that did not take that very long to write. This entire chapter which I have mentioned before is all written from scratch so I hope that this has the same quality of the other chapters.

We also are introduced to Sam's new machine the MBF-04 Falcion Gundam and as according to its name it is close combat Gundam. I would also like to mention the what Sam said to Sophia is my personal opinion on Gundam Mobile Suits at least in the CE universe. Not only that I have answered the age long question of the Akatsuki being built in the first war. My answer to this is that it only was placed on paper and never really built till after the war. Hence people saying Uzumi had it designed for Cagalli.

Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. The specs for both the Spartans and the Falcion shall be placed on the Honor of a Knight Forum. I will also placed them on the Yahoo group under MS Designs in the File Section. So check either if you are interested in reading about them more. So I am tired and it is about time for this tired author to hit the sack. Again Enjoy! Ciao!

Next Up on Orion Crisis! Phase Seven: Unexpected Help! Stay Tuned!


	8. PHASE Seven: Unexpected Help!

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own the wonderful Anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. This includes the Mobile Suits, Ships, Characters, and more importantly the plot of said series. So please no lawyers for the money I do have is for school. Thank you. **

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Orion Crisis**

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written By_

_William R. Woods_

_aka Deathzealot_

_Chapter BGM is __Fortune__ by the wonderful Nami Tamaki _

**PHASE Seven: Unexpected Help!**

_When I joined up with Sam to help liberate the Orion Colony, I did know nor expect such a large response for help against the pirates holding the colony. It was pretty enlightening to see many downright strangers ready to join us on the trip to Orion. Saving it may be easier then I originally thought it was going to be. This should be really interesting, for one I would not want to be one of the pirates when we come calling. Time to get down and dirty! _

_Excerpt from the Personal Log of Vincent Star_

* * *

_Sub-Dock 32  
Gryphon Space Station  
LeGrange Point 2, Earth Sphere  
October 27, C.E 75  
_

* * *

Inside the small sub-dock of the large Gryphon Space Station a ship sat waiting for its chance to finally leave the station where it had been for over a year. In the dock's control office a single man stood by the window looking down at the now blue and silver painted ship. This man known as Vincent Star was pretty surprised that it took less time to refit and repair the ship then he had thought. Vincent who is mainly a pilot not a ship driver so the speed of the repairs did indeed surprise him. Behind him a woman with red hair entered the room and moved over to the window to stand next to him. This was Vincent's wife Alice Star and the new captain of the ship standing in front of them.

"They are putting the final touches to the ship and that should do it for the refit. It should be down by the end of the day, and we will be ready when Sam gets back from Orb. So Vince what's the verdict on that by the way?" she asked him a smile looking over at her husband. Like her husband she wore black combat boots, black pants, along with a blue and silver vest, and a white shirt under that. Vincent only turned to smile at her for a moment for he had just got done with talking to Sam down in Orb. As such the reason she asked. Shaking his head he turned towards the office's desk and sat on one of the corners of the mentioned desk before looking over at her.

"Well the _Fenrir _should be ready to launch this time tomorrow, they had to get the crew used to the controls a bit before sending the ship out. Meanwhile the _Zhukov _arrived here yesterday and is ready to join us. In fact Captain Locke the commander of the commandos on the ship sent us some men to keep this dock secure. For I am not happy that anyone can walk in here and see what we are doing, and Captain Locke agreed," he reported with a thoughtful frown his face. Alice only nodded as she leaned against the window as she looked at him. For she agreed with Vincent for anyone could walk in the dock, for that reason she had a few members of her crew acting as security during the past few days but they were not trained soldiers. So having a few professionals around would not hurt having around to handle that.

"Right. I should let Ryan know to pull the crew we have security now and let those commandos take over. Anything else important Sam said?" she asked with her lilting voice that could make her husband do anything she wanted him to do. Grinning at her he picked up a small disk and gently threw it at her, which she caught effortless. She looked down at it with a frown before looking up at him wondering what it was.

"That is your latest message from Cagalli, figured that you would like to listen to it later," Vincent said with that same roguish grin on his face. Alice smiled and nodded before slipping it into a pocket on her vest for viewing later. The two ladies had been frequently sending messages back and forth ever since the Princess of Orb was told she was part of the operation. Vincent was about to say something when another member of their crew flew into the room followed by a tall black skinned soldier wearing black fatigues along with a blue beret with the emblem of the PPF on the front sat on his bald head. He carried a rifle in his large hands and when he entered he slung the weapon over his shoulder so it was easier to carry.

"Boss, there is a few Junk Guild techs asking for you at the dock entrance," the man reported almost out of breath while his commando colleague was not even sweating and his only sign of amusement at the others discomfort was the single raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what they want? Anyways thanks Ryan for the notice and I see you meet our colleagues from the PPF, so that means you and your boys can stand down for now," Vincent said with a smile looking down at the young man. He only nodded at him before quickly leaving throwing a scared look at the taller commando as he left.

"Anyways I take it you are Lieutenant Murray then right?" Vincent asked turning his amused look over to the large commando, whose eyes looked very amused while his face look almost frozen.

"Yes sir, my men and I should be stationed around the dock to make sure you have no intruders," the man said in a deep baritone voice and a salute. Vincent only nodded before getting off the desk and stretched his back a bit.

"Alright thank you Lieutenant, though should we go and see what those Techs want then," he said looking over at Alice but she only shook her head.

"I am going to watch that message, go along and see what they want. You can tell me later what happened," she said with an almost excited voice as she rushed past the large lieutenant and head for the small personal section of the dock located bellow the office. Vincent only shook his head in wonder at his wife's attitude.

"Alright then let's go meet our guests then Lieutenant," he said stepping out of the room with the large Lieutenant following behind a pace behind him. As he stepped out of the office he wondered what those Tech really wanted. Though he shook his head and turned his attention to getting through the crowd.

* * *

_Sub-Dock 32 Entrance  
Gryphon Space Dock  
_

* * *

Before long found Vincent and his very large hanger on arrived at the dock's entrance to find a pair of average yet scruffy looking Junk Techs waiting for them. Two more fatigue wearing soldiers stood with rifles crossed over their chests in front of the two Junk Techs. However, Vincent immediately realized that he knew one of them and grinned.

"Lowe you lucky bastard you!" Vincent exclaimed with a shit-eating grin on his face. Lieutenant Murray waved his men back once he was sure that the two Techs were not a threat. The two soldiers nodded before taking their places flanking the entrance to the dock.

"What of it, I know I am a lucky bastard," the famous Junk Tech, Lowe Gear exclaimed with a silly grin on his face. The man beside him only rolled his eyes at that, for that is one the most know quotes of the Red Frame pilot. Even then he had grin on his face that said that he enjoyed hearing that banter anyways.

"Anyways, we better get inside. Whatever you guys are here for I am sure it is better discussed inside the dock," Vincent said with a wave of his hand towards the entrance of the dock behind him. The two Junk Techs only nodded knowing that it would be best. Nodding as well Vincent turned and started to walk into the dock with the two techs following him past the guards. The Lieutenant only gave Vincent a nod before turning to talk to the two guards.

Vincent quickly lead his guests towards the dock personal space's single meeting room located not far from the dock's small quarters. Nodding to the soldier standing guard outside before walking into the room with the two Techs following before waving the two to sit down somewhere at the medium sized table that sat in the middle of the room. While he sat once again on a edge of the table and look at his two guests.

"Alright Lowe why don't you explain your reason you are doing here then?" Vincent asked with a frown looking over at his longtime friend. The younger man only sighed before waving his hand at his companion.

"Well first of all this is Markus Navarre he is the leader of another Junk Tech Team. One that is mainly made out of former ZAFT personal and a few veteran Junk Techs throw in. He is part of the reason we are here right now," Lowe introduced with a grin at his companion who only shook his head at the others behavior.

"What my so called friend here is trying to say sir, is that we know what you are here to do and what your people's mission is. For the merchant who sold Major Archer that _Laurasia _Class of yours is in fact one that works with the Junk Guild a lot. In fact Major Archer and his squadron saved his ship when they were briefly at the Giga-Float hence his reason for selling the ship so cheap," the man named Markus explained with a frown. Vincent only stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the two men wondering where this was going.

"Anyways, Markus here has been assigned to go with you and the rest of your little fleet to Orion. His mission is to help in getting that colony back on his feet and help in any repairs that it needs," Lowe said once Markus was finished shooting a glare at the mentioned man. For he was going to say that but Markus stole his thunder. Meanwhile Vincent blinked in surprise at this offer knowing that having the Junk Guild along would be an excellent idea for they could indeed help the colony get back on to its feet once they liberated it. Though the question is what is their price for their services for the Guild never worked for free.

"Alright what's the catch and the price your team's services Mr. Navarre?" he asked with a frown looking down at the two techs. Lowe looked a bit sheepish, while the other one Markus only looked a bit surprised before looking over at Vincent.

"The catch sir is that we can establish connections with Orion and maybe set up a contract with the colonial government which could be quite a boon to the Guild. As for that there is no price for my team's service Mr. Star," Markus responded with a frown on his face. Vincent only nodded for it was true that the Guild did not work for free, but they sometimes worked for other prices like the two items Markus had mentioned.

"Very well I let my immediate boss know about your inclusion to our little fleet here. Speaking of fleet what type of ship does your team work off of?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face, not noticing the evil grin on the two Junk Tech's faces.

"Well sir my ship the _Harvest_, is a modified after war _Drake _Class Escort Ship. A product of Mister Jose Weaver that he gave my team when we saved his transport from pirates," Markus answered with a slight grin on his face. Vincent wide-eyed looked over at the tech in surprise for besides the _Lesseps _Class Landships the Guild does not usually travel around in warships. Even then their weapons would be stripped in favor of cranes or other salvage equipment. Even if it is a former warship it is from the hands of Jose Weaver, a very good ship engineer whose hobby is to modify various designs. So he was sure the man had included the ship with various surprises for use against pirates or anyone who attacked the ship. Which most likely explained the reason behind the evil grins on the two others faces for those surprises tended to be very evil in nature.

"Very interesting. Well I can tell you Mr. Navarre that you and your team are very welcome to join us, having a ship of that caliper with us would be perfect. Though may I ask what surprises Mister Weaver included with the ship," Vincent asked with almost gleeful look on his face as he looked at Markus once more.

"Well it still has the Positron Reflector of the base ship, but its missile racks have been removed to make room for new system similar to the old AEGIS System used by the modified _Drake _Class _Aegis _during the war. Other than that it has a completely redesigned interior that makes it more roomy and makes room for about three laying down mobile suits in the hanger. Not to mention the large cargo bay that has been added to the ship," Markus reported with a tone used to describe your everyday ship which made it all the more impressive. Vincent looked very much impressed for the AEGIS System was a ship's version of the Hyperion Gundam's Armure Lumiere system. It covers the ship entirely in a powerful shield that is almost impossible to get through. In fact the _Aegis _managed to take on a _Archangel _Class ship during the Second Battle of Jachin Due and win thanks to that shield. Not even the famed Lohengrins could break through AEGIS Shield.

"Anyways, I need to get in contact with Major Archer and see about getting your ship to join us. So till then I bid you gentlemen good-bye. I have some other business to take care of, so I will have someone lead you back to the Stations main concourse," Vincent directed as he stood up and a door opened showing one of the guards outside waving the two techs through the door. The two grinning techs nodded at Vincent before following the guard out of the room. When they were gone, Vincent sighed knowing that it would defiantly was a good idea for the Junk Guild to come along. Sighing again he made a mental note to mention them during his next talk with Sam which would be later that night knowing that the other man would be surprised by the unexpected help they not got. Vincent was sure that he would be almost ready to have a heart attack for all the surprise he had suffered since arriving in the Earth Sphere from Orion. Grinning, Vincent imagined the look on his friends face as he leaned back in his chair and turned to look out the smaller window showing the side of the _Copernicus_. For it was indeed a good day, and he was sure that those pirates were going to regret ever capturing Orion, for it tended to be a bad idea to upset a wolf for it tends to be messy when that wolf brought the rest of his back pack with him.

-Chapter End-

* * *

**Post Chapter Author Notes:**

Well here is the long awaited seventh chapter of Orion, and thanks for waiting for this. I hoped this chapter answers some questions and giving you others. Not to mention I hoped you enjoyed the cameo of our favorite Junk Tech Lowe Gear. Now on another note Chapter Ten of Honor should hopefully be out in a matter of days. I plan on finishing it this weekend so keep an on your inbox for that Notice to arrive. Right now it is about fifty percent complete and should done pretty soon. Also for those fans of the Cosmic stories I am also trying to get the next one done but no promises of that.

Also there should be an important note about something in the post chapter notes in Chapter Ten, so please read that. For it is about an event I am going to be part of and it would help if you guys know about it. Anyways that's about it and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Orion Crisis!

Next Time on Orion Crisis is Phase Eight: Enter the Dragons! Stay Tuned!!


End file.
